Too Late
by Lily272
Summary: Seto is the only one that can mess it up when he receives a love letter... but can he make it up to Joey or is it too late now? -rewrite-
1. Love letter

I am back...and still own nothing apart from the plotline. By the way, this story is slightly changed at the start and completely changed at the end. Or rather from about the original chapter 3 or 4.

I didn't like the way it was for a long time now and wanted to try it completely different, hope you'll like this as much as I do. Personally I think it is much better then the original.

Warning: It could be a bit ooc at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late<strong>

**Chapter 1: Love letter **

"Joey... JOEY... HEY!" The teacher slammed her hand on Joey's table, pulling him from his daydreams. He looked at her startled. "The answer, Mr. Wheeler?" The teacher asked.

"Ahm? That depends on the question, I guess." he said and the teacher looked even more furious when she repeated the question. But luckily Joey knew the answer for once and got around another detention. This might also be because he already was booked out for that till graduation.

"Next time listen! It's not like you can afford to daydream in class!" She said with a stern expression on her face.

Joey tried to listen for a little while but his thoughts soon drifted back to where they had been: Seto Kaiba! Why did he have to fall for HIM? Kaiba was always mean to him. Granted, he was mean and cold to everyone. The guy simply had no heart and a personality that made you want to puke. Not to mention that he was a total workaholic and probably had his suitcase glued to his hand! But unfortunately his looks made everyone drool over him. His looks were just wow. And not only that, the fact that he could be protective, loving, caring and friendly! The problem with that was just that he never showed this side of him to anyone other than his kid brother Mokuba! He loved his little brother. But Joey hoped that maybe, if Kaiba ever maybe loved him too, then maybe Kaiba might just be the same way with him. Just maybe. But if he could and be like that, combined with his perfect looks and his coolness, after all there´s a reason that everyone was drooling over him.

Joey could not help himself and let his mind wander off to the possibilities that might come with such a thought. The life he could have if Kaiba could love him back. A mansion and all the things he didn't even dare to dream of with the life his father could afford him.

But it was more or less hopeless, since Kaiba seemed to hate his guts. But still Joey knew that he had to try something, no matter what, but he had to try to get together with the man of his dreams, even if it was bound to fail from the start. He had to at least try! After all, what did he have to lose? Okay, Seto might make a laughing stock of him, but high school was almost over. And after high school, who knew if he would ever see Kaiba again? It was his last chance to get together with him and the laughing wouldn't be for long. But if he didn't even try, Joey would forever wonder what if?

The only question left was, how do you confess your feelings to a guy that always makes fun of you?

Joey wondered if he actually might be able to just say it to his face? That handsome face with these cool eyes. Nope, that was out of the question. Joey would never manage to force the words out, since firstly Kaiba just had to open his mouth and they would fight and secondly, Joey's fear to stand right in front of Kaiba and hear him laughing was too bad.

A love letter? But what was he supposed to write?

Do you want to date me?

Yes?

Or no?

He might as well add an 'Or do you want to punch me for behaving like we're in kindergarten?' because Kaiba was bound to choose that one.

Maybe a poem? Joey tried to imagine Kaiba's face when he read a soppy poem! ... ... ... It was really hard to picture it but Joey came to the conclusion that this might even be worse. Kaiba would not stop laughing for the next millennium or so, at the very least. Especially since any poem Joey could make up would be way worse than anything Kaiba could do himself. Joey would just embarrass himself.

Maybe he should write a song? It wouldn't be the first song Joey had written and he had been told that he was a good singer a couple of times, just those times it was always his sister or his dad and family was bound to be more kind than others and Kaiba was probably the worst critic in the history of mankind. And at any rate, Seto probably wasn't the love song kind of guy.

_For __all __that__'__s __holey, __how __do __other __people __do __it?_ Joey wondered. There had to be an easier way to approach this.

Then it struck him like lightning. He had the perfect idea and if he timed it right, Seto couldn't even make too much fun of him.

He chose to write a love letter, but not one that was too soppy or anything but rather something really hot. It might get twice as embarrassing but Joey simply would make sure that Seto would get one chance to answer to that and one chance only. And there would be no one around, at least no one who knew him. And no matter how cruel Seto was, he probably didn't care enough for Joey to go out of his way to torture him with this.

On the day of graduation, everything was finally ready. He had watched Seto close enough to know for a fact, that he still needed to clear out his locker. So he picked the locker, and put the letter inside of it. A letter that was in an envelope, just to make sure that no one would read it before Joey got it inside.

What Joey didn't know, was that it wasn't Seto who emptied the locker. He had sent Roland to do it for him during the graduation ceremony. So Seto didn't read the letter until much later. It wasn't until the next day that Seto saw the envelope that was lying on the pile of stuff Roland had taken out of his locker. The envelope was was a light blue and on it was nothing. Seto obviously couldn't remember to have ever seen it before and picked it up to read it.

Hi Dragon!

Hope you like the nickname? You probably wonder why I´m writing you and I'm not the type to write a load of stuff, since I'm not really good at that anyway (at least that's what the teacher said). I only wanted to tell you that I like you. Or to be more precise, I'm really hot for you! Your sexy ass and hot body are just too good to resist, and I would do anything you can imagine, just to have a chance in your bed, alone. But I'd love to have more than just a bit of fun. You're special to me, and not just in the sexy kind of way either. Hell, I'd even let you call me stupid ridiculous doggy names (but please, only when we're alone). I just want to be the one that you can love and play with. And trust me, I can be like a very naughty little puppy. I LOVE to use my tongue to lick all sort of things, HARD things. I would turn all your dreams into reality, if you would just let me be by your side.

Well I guess now I have proven my point that I'm the worst in writing a letter. (And the teacher has been proven right.)

Anyway, let me know if I might have at least a bit of a chance. I'll be waiting for you at the gym, during the graduation party. I'll be waiting at the back side of it, at midnight. Please, at least tell me.

With love (And yes I know this is grossly soppy)

Joey Wheeler

Seto stared at the card. Graduation was over and he hadn't even been there. There had been no reason, since he had heard that Joey didn't want to go there. At least that's what Seto had heard him saying to the others. He must have just gone there to get the answer from Seto and was maybe already planning it, so Seto couldn't make fun of him during the party where everyone would hear.

It was too late to go to the gym. There was no way that Joey was still waiting there. But Seto had to talk to him and tell him, that he felt the same way about him. That he wanted them to be together too, because he loved him. But he had no idea where Joey lived. He had never looked into it, since he always knew that it wouldn't matter, as Joey would never want him there anyway. Never in all the years he had known Joey, had he thought that this could be proven to be a mistake.

Seto thought just for a moment of how he could find his cute little puppy with the naughty thoughts. Seto knew that the best way to find him, was over his friends!

He went to his limousine and told the driver to get him to the Kame game shop. Yugi was the only one of the gang he knew how to find, since he lived above his grandpa´s shop. There also was already a good chance that Joey was there. He was always hanging out with his stupid annoying friends and they usually spent a lot of their time there.

Once there, he noticed that he wasn't very lucky. Joey wasn't there. The only one in the shop was Yugi. Seto waked towards him and grabbed him by his collar, "Where is my pup?"

"Since when do you have a puppy?" Yugi asked, confused as well as a little scarred that Kaiba just pulled him up and looked so furious.

"I mean Joey, of course." Seto said, "And now tell me, where is he?"

Yugi looked at him, still a bit scared, and wondered what had made the usually cool and level-headed Seto Kaiba this mad? Did Joey play a prank on him? Or maybe on Mokuba, since Kaiba usually only went this beserk when Mokuba was involved in something dangerous or at least painful. But Joey loved the little kid and would never do something to Mokuba, so that could be ruled out again right away. But Joey didn't get along as well with the older Kaiba and might have played some really bad prank on him. When they met, it always turned into a war zone before, so this wasn't highly unlikely. "Why do you care?" Yugi asked, afraid that he might get Joey into trouble if he answered Kaiba. "What do you want from my friend?"

"Just tell me! I need to talk to him, NOW!" Seto almost screamed. Wondering why Yugi had to be so complicated and just didn't tell him?

Yugi looked Kaiba right into the eyes, and asked once more, "Why? What do you want to do to him?"

Seto let go of Yugi, who by now looked rather worried than angry. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, because the little worm would never give him what he wanted, if he worried that he might hurt Joey! "I need to talk to him about something. It's important that he hears it as soon as possible. I... I need to... apologize..." Kaiba had a really hard time saying those words. It wasn't like him to apologize, especially not to Joey. Not yet anyway.

Yugi stared at him. Did THE Seto Kaiba just say that he wanted to apologize to JOEY? Yugi thought about it and about the fact that Seto had said it through gritted teeth, and he was still looking pretty pissed. Yugi assumed that it must be a trick! Seto Kaiba would never apologize for anything, unless it was to Mokuba. _But __what __if __it __wasn't __a __trick __what __if __something __had __happened __that __he __really __needs __to __apologize __for,_Yugi thought. He didn't like to assume the worst of someone. "What for?" He asked, to see if Kaiba might have a reason.

Seto grew more angry by the minute because Yugi was waisting his time. Why did the little guy have to be so god damn complicated? Could he not just give him Joey's address, and be done with it? "That's none of your business! Now tell me for crying out loud! I NEED TO KNOW NOW!"

"No." Came the answer.

"Why not? I NEED to talk to him and set things straight! I CAN'T let it go like that! Please just tell me!"

Yugi stared at Kaba again. Did his ears deceive him, or did the one and only Seto Kaiba just say please? "I can't. He's my friend, and I can't just give his address to anyone who wants it. Especially when it's someone who makes fun of him most of the time, and looks like he is about to murder someone. Sorry. I could tell him something from you, though. I can tell him that you want to apologize, and talk to him. Maybe he will stop by at your mansion at some point."

Seto took yet another deep breath. At least this was better than nothing. He knew it would be impossible to get anything else out of Yugi. He and his friends where crazy, when it came to looking out for one another. And he did have a point, he was always making fun of his puppy. But how else was he to get his attention, away from the geek squad he called friends? But Seto still did want to murder someone too, just not his cute little puppy. He wanted to kill Yugi for not just telling him where he could find Joey.

At least he would get a message through to Joey. But what massage? What was he supposed to tell him? Yugi would know it all too and Seto didn't want him to know anything, until he was together with Joey. "Just tell him that I hadn't seen it until this morning. Please, just make him to talk to me and tell him that I´ll wait for him at the mansion. Please Yugi, I need to talk to him, make him come!"

Yugi's mind was about to explode. Not only did Seto just say please, he was BEGGING now! What had happened? Did hell just freeze over? Seto looked so desperate and helpless, Yugi nearly pitied him, but only nearly. He knew him and feared that it was just a trick. But he still wondered what could make Seto behave this way, if it wasn't a trick after all? What could have happened? What had he missed? "Okay, I'll tell him!"

Seto looked at Yugi one last time, before he left without another word.

Yugi had to find out what was going on and if Joey might be in danger from Kaiba's mourderous wrath. He ran to the phone and called Joey. It took a while before Joey answered. "Hey..." He sounded odd. Had he been crying?

"Hey Joey. You okay?" Yugi asked and was sure that Kaiba must have done something to him already and probably wasn't done.

"Sure, sure. I'm just peachy. What did ya call for?" Joey asked but didn't sound peachy at all.

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you something. I just didn't get what it was about. Did something happen? I mean, with Kaiba? He was here looking for you and looked like he wanted to murder someone and was really pissed, that I didn't want to tell him where to find you."

"It's nothin', just da usual!" Joey said as cheerful as he could but Yugi still could hear the pain in his voice.

"He wanted to apologize he said and he wanted me to tell you, that he didn't see it and you would know what it was. He looked like he was about to kill. What happened between the two of you? "

"It's nothin' really. He looked mourderous, you said? I guess I better shouldn't talk to him then." Joey said, wondering if Kaiba really could be mad at him for being a bit too cheeky in the letter. "But I got to stop talking now, I´m busy at the moment and we can talk more when I'm back."

"Back?" Yugi asked confused. "Back from where?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it? I'm visitin' my mom and sis in America! Can't wait to see my sis. And a bit of distance from moneybags will be good, too, I think! I'll be back before ya can start missin me!" Joey said cheerfully, even though he worried about visiting his mother for the first time in ages. But she had been the one to invite him, still grateful for the help he gave them with Serenity's eye operation.

"Wanna bet? How long are you going to be gone, Joey?" Yugi asked curious.

"Just for 3 weeks. Don't worry, ya not gonna get rid of me dat easy!" Joey said, getting more excited about visiting his sister.

"And when are you leaving?" Yugi asked, to see how much time he had to talk to Joey before that.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I think da flight is around 3!" Joey answered.

"Okay, will I see you before you leave? Or did you just plan to disappearing on us?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry Yug, there's a lot going on, and I forgot to tell ya. But I still gotta pack. Listen pal, if I get around to it, I'll stop by tonight or tomorrow mornin'." Joey informed Yugi and sounded upset that he might not be able to stop by.

"Okay see you then, hopefully at least." Yugi said, already planning to go to the airport if Joey wouldn't stop by in time.

"See ya." Joey said.

After putting the phone down, Yugi realized that he got distracted by Joey's travel plans and still had no clue what had happened between him and Kaiba! He didn't really mind though, since he could try again when Joey came over or when he would go to the airport to say good bye. There still would be plenty of time and Joey didn't sound too troubled by it, but he had cried at the start.

In the meantime Kaiba reached the mansion. He had his doubts that Joey would come. But he would not be able to hide forever. Kaiba would find him eventually. But what was he supposed to do then? He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long and give Joey time to forget about his feelings for him. Kaiba couldn't even get to him at school, since it was over but at least they both played duel monsters. Kaiba would see him at the next tournament, and if he had to organize one himself, he would! Joey was sure to go to a tournament and somehow Kaiba was sure, that the best way to lure him out was to invite Yugi but not Joey. His blond little pup would take it as a challenge und be unable to ignore that. And even though Joey was nothing more than a third rate duellist, he was that at the least. He was the best after himself and was sure to at least reach the semi-finals and Kaiba knew that he would be able to talk to him then.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Thanks for reading. And I know part of it are strange and it will be even more strange at parts. It is still not my best story but I didn't want to delete the story since it was still getting hits and had some people who had it faved (don't know why but oh well.) So I chose to change it and make it as good as possible.<p> 


	2. The search

**Chapter 2 The search**

Mokuba stayed clear of his big brother that day since he was clearly in a very, very bad mood and did not want to be in Seto's way. Seto looked like he was about to kill someone. Mokuba had tried to ask him when he had come home and started to behave so strangely. But Seto hadn't told him and just glared at him before apologizing for glaring at him. Mokuba wasn't sure what he could do, apart from waiting for him to either calm down or tell him what was wrong, so he could help. But he knew that there was no point in asking him. Seto would just get more irritated and he already was worse than usually. Normally he had his temper under pretty good control. He might get mad at someone but at the moment he was much worse than Mokuba had ever seen him.

Seto paced through his big bed room, in front of his big desk, decorated with his blue eyes white dragon. He had been in front of his white laptop for the last hour and tried to find out Joey's address online in telephone books and he even had hacked into the school´s computer system but with no results. The online phonebook had no entry with the name "Wheeler" and the school had an interesting address for his blond pup, according to their records Joey was living with his Dad in an apartment block, the interesting thing about that fact was, that said building was destroyed to make space for a police station 3 years ago. Obviously they did not live there anymore. Neither Joey nor his Dad seemed to have bothered to give the new address to the school. Or maybe they didn't want to, because it was an even worse place. Seto couldn't help but worry if Joey might be in some sort of trouble. But if yes, how was he supposed to find him? Seto doubted that Joey would come, since he had his pride too and might not believe that Seto hadn't seen the letter.

Seto decided to get someone to keep an eye on the game shop, Joey was bound to go there at some point and then the person could inform Seto, while keeping an eye on Joey until Seto was at the shop. Seto got his cell from his pocket, flipped it open to phone Roland.

As soon as Roland picked up, Seto said: "I want you to send someone to the game shop of Yugi's grandfather and stand in front of it, unnoticed, until Joey Wheeler shows up. Once he does, I want to be informed about everything that can be seen from the outside and if he leaves he is to be trailed, again I don't want him to notice a thing! If necessary, do it yourself but make SURE that it's done immediately and properly!"

"You want us to trail Joey Wheeler? Why?" Roland asked confused.

"Why?" Seto repeated Rolands question before starting to get really angry and partly screaming through the phone "WHY? Maybe I should ask WHY? As in WHY THE HELL DO I PAY YOU, WHEN ALL YOU DO IS ASK STUPID QUESTIONS INSTEAD OF DOING WHAT THE HELL YOU´RE TOLD TO DO? AND NOW GET IT DONE OR YOU CAN GET ANOTHER JOB! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Sir, Mr. Kaiba, Sir. Please forgive me. Tt will not happen again, Sir. I will see to it myself, I'm already on my way, Sir!" Roland said, not used to hear Seto screaming at him. He got mad all the time and hated it if he had to repeat himself but usually he trusted Roland and listened to his opinion, even if he didn't always take his advice, he at least listened and now one simple question made Seto Kaiba scream over the phone at his probably truly trusted employee.

"And don't you dare to miss him!" Seto said and snapped his phone closed. He looked out of the window overlooking his garden ground and the lake he had there. A wild swan was currently there. He watched it for a while and let the peaceful picture calm his mind again. He knew that he had been unreasonable. It wasn't a surprise that Roland was startled by the strange request but Seto wasn't in the mood to explain this to anyone. Not until he had talked to Joey and knew that the letter wasn't just a joke or caused by a dare.

Seto wondered if it was it enough to keep an eye on the game shop and thought about other things he could do. And even more important, what would he to do, once he had found his adorable little puppy?

Would Joey believe him at all or would he have to show him? Seto knew that Joey probably expected him to make fun of him or he never had intended this and it truly was a joke. Seto really would like to find out about Joey's feelings for sure, before he had to say anything about his own feelings.

Seto looked at the sky. It was getting dark outside, the sun had already set and the first stars could be seen on the darkening sky. It was clear by now that Joey wasn't coming, he obviously either didn't believe that Seto truly hadn't seen it and wanted to mess with him or he simply never meant what he had written there.

While looking up at the stars, Seto remembered how often he had said an insult to the blond´s face, mainly to ensure that no one would ever notice his true feelings and certain, that the blond, wild guy would never return those feelings of a cold and calculated CEO. But if he wanted to have a chance to find out now, he would have to find Joey and show his true feelings already by trying really hard to contact him. Maybe Joey would come on the next day, if Seto bothered enough of his friends and kept pestering him, without telling anything that might embarrass the blond.

He decided to first call all his friends of the geek squat. He had found their numbers and address in the school records when he searched for Joey and copied them all, just in case he needed them. Tristan was pretty close to HIS puppy, which was one of the many reasons he hated that guy but maybe he could use it now. _Even __if __he __refuses __to __tell __me __something, __he __would __surely __let __Joey __know __that __I'm __looking __for __him, __even __if __just __to __warn __him __that __I __might __be __up __to __something __or __to __support __Joey __for __whatever __I __had __done __to __him __and __Tristan __will __definitely __assume __that __I __did,_ Seto thought.

"Where is Joey?" Seto asked, as soon as Tristan had picked up his phone.

"Kaiba? Is that you?" Tristan asked, obviously surprised to hear from the CEO.

"Yes it's me, stupid." Seto said. He had hoped that Tristan might not think about the voice and just give him an answer but obviously even he wasn't that dense. "And now again, where is Joey?"

"How the hell should I know that it's you, jerk?" Tristan mumbled, before answering the question "He might be at home? But why are you even asking?"

"What's his address?" Kaiba asked, glad that Tristan at least had said this already and hoping he would continue to answer his questions.

"I'm not one of your lackeys, so quit treating me like one." Trsitan said, clearly mad at Kaiba. "Tell me what you want from Joey and I might tell you, emphasis on MIGHT!"

_Great,_ Seto thought, already certain that Tristan might be just as troublesome as Yugi had been. "I NEED to talk to him about something that's none of your business and now tell me his address!"

"I'm so sorry to even ask," Tristan said ironically. "No, hold on there and forget about that sorry" Seto noticed that Tristan sounded much too smug. He obviously enjoyed getting on Seto's nerves.

Seto was getting more and more angry again at the geek squat, that was glued to each other and just didn't want to give him what he needed. "You're bloody idiots all together, all of you brainless bastards, whatever, just tell him when you see him that I NEED to talk to him and that he might regret it if he doesn't give me a chance to answer."

Seto had more or less the same phone call with Téa and all the others. Seto even tried some of the other class mates they had, in hope that one of them lived in the same area and knew something about Joey's whereabouts, the chances that one of those would tell him where he could find the blond, at least if he offered money! They didn't have the same stupid over the top loyalty to Joey than his annoying friends had! But Seto had no such luck, not one of them knew where to find Joey other than trough Yugi.

After he was done, he looked out of the window again, it was completely dark by now. He looked at the time and was shocked to see that it was 3 in the morning. No wonder that half of their classmates sounded extremely irritated with him.

He must have sounded far worse since non of them had dared to voice their irritation. But he didn't care for their irritation.

He still decided to try to sleep, after all he had a long and exhausting day ahead of him, it seemed to be a lot of work to find a runaway little pup! Much more work than he had expected.

Joey got more and more irritated as the evening progressed. Every single one of his friends had phoned him, worried about what Kaiba had done that he needed to talk to him about. And all said the same thing, over and over again! He sounded mad and wanted to talk to you really bad! He said it was important and that Joey might regret not talking to Seto.

_Why __does __he __bother? __He __hates __me, __didn__'__t __come __and __obviously __didn't __want __anything __to __do __with __me, __so __why __does __he __phone __all __my __friends, __why __now __could __it __be __that __he __really __hadn__'__t __seen __the __letter? __But __how __it __was __in __his __loker __and __he __must __have __emptied __it __before __the __party __so __he __should __have __seen. __And __if __he __likes __me __too __then __why __should __he __sound __mad. __He __probably __either __wants __to __make __fun __of __me __or __is __really __pissed __about __what __I __wrote. _A tear ran down his face at that thought. Why did it have to hurt that bad, why did it have to sting him so bad that this cold CEO had rejected him? It wasn't like he had expected Kaiba to return his feelings. He had expected the rejection, okay maybe not expected, but feared. He had hoped for a future with his first love anyway, no matter the odds. He had dreamt about it the entire time he knew him, never brave enough to try and win his heart, only bickering with him whenever he started. Sometimes he even started the fighting himself, just to get his attention. He had always loved these fights. After all for this short amount of time he had Seto Kaiba's attention, all to himself.

But what would Joey do now? And what would he do with his friends? He couldn't tell them the truth. He had always been the suffer in silence type, the one who tried to manage everything himself. That was the reason why he hadn't told his friends about his sister from the start, back in duelist kingdom.

Even if Joey wanted to tell them, apart from Yugi, they could never understand how he had fallen in love with Seto Kaiba, hell, Joey didn't understand that himself. How was he to expect them to understand? That man was a walking icicle! An icicle with a handsome face and sexy body, granted. But still an icicle! So why was it he had fallen in love with him in the first place, why was it that he was so desperate to melt this walking piece of ice? Why did he want to warm his heart until it was melted, when he hardly believed it could be possible for anyone to do, never mind him!

Joey thought about all of that, while packing some of his stuff. He also took a picture of Seto. He packed it, and unpacked it, and packed it. And unpacked it. He wanted to at least see his face but on the other hand, he was sure that it would be better to use this distance to get over Seto. Joey obviously had no chance at all, but all those calls didn't get out of his head, maybe he had a chance?

He got out his mobile and chose to try and phone Kaiba. If he wanted to make fun of him, he could still end the call at any moment and his number was blocked, making it impossible for Kaiba to phone him back. But the line was busy. Joey tried a couple of times with the same results and eventually gave up and continued to pack.

After he was finished packing, the picture of Seto was at the bottom of his bag, he had decided to take it with him, but not to look at it as long as he could help it. Joey went to bed, hoping to find some peace in his dreams. But the dreams did not come easily. He lay on his small plain bed, in his small plain room. He had never had much. His dad was in between jobs most of the time. He tried to get a new one but it wasn't easy, he had never finished high school, not to mention a proper job training. But Joey had his father around and his mother and sister in America and he had his friends. But still he would never have his Seto. Looking around his room, he couldn't help but wonder if it was at least a small part because of the difference in their lifestyle. Seto Kaiba, the rich CEO of a major company, he had everything that money could buy, but on the family and friends side of life, he just had his brother and in the mansion, how often did they see each other? And with the business, how often did Seto really have time for his little brother? Joey was sure that he tried to see him as much as he could but still wondered if it was enough. Joey himself had his family and his friends (even if he wasn't telling them every single detail and was more the suffer in silence type, he knew he could count on them if he truly needed them), but he lacked on the money part. He was always short of money. Which wasn't surprising, since he got no pocket money and since he was still in high school, he couldn't work that much. He had a job but it didn't pay well and there were only a few hours he could do, next to school, duel monsters and his friends.

Thinking of friends, he wondered once more what was he supposed to do about them? Thanks to Kaiba they would all be at Yugi's tomorrow. And he was sure they would be at the airport to see him off at half two, at least they would be, if he didn't show up before that. And they would all try to find out what had happened. And he would like to see them but only to take his mind off things and right now meeting them would have the opposite effect. Well, at least he had thought ahead and 'accidentally' told them his flight was at 3. This was true, but for his flight back in three weeks! The one tomorrow was at one! He was sure they would forgive him the little mix up, and he could talk to them when he was back. And hopefully he would be over Kaiba by then.

Maybe he could go out with Serenity sometime and maybe would meet someone else? He didn't think it was possible, given the way he felt, but he was known to be wrong before, so maybe there was a chance to get over Kaiba and find a new love. Others managed to move on after getting rejected too, so why shouldn't he? After that thought he felt a bit more hopeful. But then he remembered how Kaiba looked when he smiled at Mokuba at times and how he had fallen for the cold CEO, when he saw him this affectionate with his brother, and part of him wondered if Seto really could have overseen the letter, but if he hadn't, why did he try to find him so hard? "Whatever!" He was too tired to think about it and chose to give Kaiba one last chance and call him the next morning.

It took Joey a long time to fall asleep, a very long time. But even in his dreams he did not find the peace he was hoping for, in his dreams he saw his Seto Kaiba, the man that had stolen his heart and couldn't care less about what happened to it! He stood there with a woman, a woman in a white dress, while Seto was wearing a white suit. He looked amazing. But the way he looked at her broke Joey heart even more and so Joey woke up, screaming with tears in his eyes.

It was still early but he got dressed anyway. He wanted to do something, to go somewhere to just run from his pain, hoping that he could leave it behind, never to be found again! He took his time with the shower and his breakfast, hardly eating at all. And unpacked and packed the picture of Seto Kaiba a couple of times again. Just to put it back in for the last time, the second he had to leave the house. All the while thinking, why can't I just let go? It's hopeless anyway, it will just hurt to look at the picture. So why do I feel that not being able to look at it will hurt even more?

And so his father drove him to the airport and Joey took off, he hadn't phoned him again. Not after the dream. He didn't dare to hope any longer. They were too different and Joey had always known that he wasn't good enough for Seto Kaiba. He would never be good enough for him.

But Joey was not the only one having a nightmare that night. Seto too was restless in his sleep, as he tossed and turned all night, again and again. He dreamed about his puppy running away from him. And as hard as he might try, he never got any closer, it seemed to be the opposite, the faster he ran, the bigger the distance got between them!

He ran as fast as possible and called out to him: "Joey stop, puppy come back to me, I love you Joey, my little puppy, I love you so much. Come back to me, don't you dare to just run off now!" But nothing happened. His puppy just kept on running away from him, faster and faster. Until he disappeared in the darkness ahead.

Seto still kept on running, to find him looking around for a sign of where to find him, but nothing. He couldn't see him anywhere. And then he heard a voice. Joey's voice, "Too late Seto. You're too late. I don't want you anymore. I have a new dragon. I don't need you! I don't want you!"

"Don't you dare to say that, if you love me, you´ll have to give me one more chance!" Seto said.

"I'm not your puppy, I never was your puppy!" Seto heard Joey say.

" Joey, where are you? Tell me where you are right now and come back to me!" Seto said, looking around the unyielding dark surrounding him in his dream.

But there was nothing but silence, no answer to hear, and nothing to see anywhere, while he looked around. "Come back to me my puppy, please! I love you!" Seto said, hoping to coax the blond to come back. But once more nothing happened.

Seto broke down in the darkness, he didn't know where to go or where to search, he couldn't see anything nor hear anything anymore. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears that were about to fall.

After just a little while, alone in the darkness, he heard a terrifying scream, full of pain! He opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. He himself was the one that was screaming.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and to LovelyRose5001 for teh reviews. Hope you<p>

Seto is a bit ooc at the end but he was sleeping and dreaming badly and will be back to his usuall self and not show how distressed he is so don't worry.


	3. Leaving

**Chapter 3 Leaving**

As soon as Seto realised that he was the one screaming, he stopped and looked around the familiar room. White curtains and the walls were white with ice blue dragon prints, along a line about 1 and a half meters above the ice blue carpet, the big desk exactly like the one in his office, standing towards one of the big windows, overlooking part of the garden, he could see the lake from his bed, just from a slightly different angle than where he stood the night before. The swan was nowhere to be seen, maybe it was still asleep, somewhere safe. He heard a sound from the door, it was opened from the outside and in it stood Mokuba, no surprise there, none of his maids would have dared to open it without knocking first.

_He__must__have__heard__me__scream_ Seto thought.

Mokuba just stood there, watching his brother on his white king sized bed with the ice blue pillows. He saw the sweat on his forehead that was still there from the fear Seto felt in his dream.

"You're okay, big bro?" he asked timidly. He had never seen his big brother looking so lost and vulnerable, it just wasn't like him, he had always been the strong one, the protective one! Mokuba didn't know how but he had to help Seto this time around, he just had to find a way!

"I'm fine," was all Seto said!

Mokuba went to him, sat on the bed and hugged him.

"You don't really look fine, please Seto, tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help! I know I'm still little and not as strong or smart as you are, but I want to try. I can see that something is bothering you! I know you better than anyone, please let me help you for once!"

Seto looked at his little brother. He was still in his pyjamas with a worried look in his eyes. Seto wanted to make him feel better but didn't know how to do that, he obviously didn't believe his "I'm fine" and Seto knew that saying it again wouldn't make it any more believable. Maybe if he told him the truth and played it down a little he could make his brother feel better. He could show him that he trusted him and didn't think that he's just a little kid.

Seto sighed and said: "It really is nothing. I just have a little bit of a crush and there was a bit of a misunderstanding that might ruin it all but it's nothing I can't deal with, little brother." He tried to smile a little for his brother´s sake.

But boy still looked worried and said: "What did you do to Joey this time? And don't even try to play it down, like I said, I know you, big brother!"

Seto stared at him dumbstruck. "How?"

"How I know it's Joey? Well, you always pick on him! Especially when his attention was with his friends and not with you for a while. And you have never been good with showing what you feel, so you probably tried to get his attention that way, not the smartest way while we're at it, and you call him mutt, and do I need to point out that I know that you always loved puppies? I remember that you always wanted one, so I guess the fact that you always look sort of like you enjoy picking a fight with him, which you definitely don't do, when you really dislike someone and want to really ruin them, was a huge giveaway, too."

Seto smiled a little for real this time and said: "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope you can't, and now tell me, what did you do to him this time?" Mokuba asked with a smile and happy that it wasn't anything bigger. He wasn't sure if Joey returned his brother´s feelings but Joey too seemed to enjoy the bickering much more than he should.

Seto blushed, he could hardly tell him the details, at least not about what stood in the letter, but he could explain the rest. "It's a long story but the short version is, that Joey gave me a loveletter and placed it in my school locker and wanted to meet me at the graduation party. But since Roland emptied it for me and I didn't look at the stuff till after the graduation party, I missed it."

"Honestly Seto, you must be the only one that gets a love letter from the love of his life and even messes THAT up! But where is the problem? Just go to him and talk to him! Tell him what happened and then everything will be fine!"

"Well, my smart little love expert, can you tell me how to do that, too? I don't know how to find him, his friends won't tell me anything!"

"Sure I can! Give me your phone, they might not think too much of you but everyone loves me!" Mokuba said. A big smile spread on Seto's face, he had thought of that but because he didn't want to tell Mokuba about his problems, to keep him from having to worry, he couldn't ask the boy. Now he passed his phone to him and Mokuba phoned Yugi to pump him for some information on Joey.

"Hi Yugi, it's me. Mokuba." Mokuba said cheerfully and was happy that for once he could help his older brother and maybe repay him a little for everything he did for him. "How are you?"

"Hi, I'm fine, why are you phoning?" Yugi asked.

"Oh it's nothing special, Seto is just so busy with work and I got bored, can I come over and play with you? Maybe Joey and the rest could come too, do you know if they have time?" He grinned at Seto, who had hope in his eyes again.

"Joey is going to visit his mum and sister in America for 3 weeks and I wanted to talk to him about something but since he wasn't here yet, we are all going to the airport and say goodbye. But if you'll make it in time, you could come along."

"What time is he leaving?" Mokuba asked a little alarmed, a lot could happen in 3 weeks. Mokuba just hoped that Joey wouldn't get over his big bro that fast. Seto too looked alarmed at the talk of someone leaving. He wondered who was leaving and for how long? _Is __Joey __really __leaving __me? __Is __he __going __to __find __someone __else, __like __in __my __dream?,_ that thought terrified him, the dream was too fresh and still on his mind and Seto could only hope that he wasn't too late yet.

"He said at around 3, so we all want to be there at half two. We will leave here at about one, so if you want to come along, you would have to be here in about one hour!"

"Well, I might meet you guys there. If I can get Seto's driver to bring me there, I might meet you there. It would be the easiest way, so see ya!" and he flipped the phone shut and said to Seto, to calm his brother again, even though he still was a little worried himself. "Relax, he is just planning a holiday with his mum and sister in America! Just for 3 weeks and his flight is around 3, so you have plenty of time to get there!"

"Around? When exactly and where does she live? Where is the flight headed to?" Seto asked, already walking towards his desk and booting up his laptop to find out the exact time. Maybe he could even book a flight for himself, if there was still hope to be with Joey.

"I don't know where his mum lives, other than that it's somewhere in America, can't you phone the airport? Maybe they will tell you, they'll be more likely to tell you than me."

He handed the phone back and Seto dialled the number. As soon as he had someone on the other end of the line, he said: "This is Seto Kaiba. I NEED to know which plane Joseph Wheeler is going to board today? Where it is going to and what time it is leaving? And I NEED to know NOW!"

"That's, how do I put it, well confidential, we're not allowed to tell you, Sir." A voice said.

"Fuck your confidential shit and tell me what I need to know, NOW! It's a life or death situation, so tell me or I'm going to sue you for all that you're worth! Did you get that?" Seto threatened.

"Are you sure it's ok with Mr. Wheeler?" The voice asked.

"Of course I'm sure, you dim witted useless piece of shit and now tell me, before I get REALLY pissed!" Seto said, hoping that his cool and threatening way would scare the other and convince her that he knew exactly what he did and that Joey wouldn't mind.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba, Sir, he is booked for the one o'clock flight to Los Angeles! And he's already checked in!" The voice said and Kaiba felt his face pale.

"He is already what?" Seto asked shocked. This definitely wasn't around 3 o'clock.

"He's checked in, Sir! Would you like us to give him a message before he boards the plane?" The voice asked.

"NO just, forget it." Seto said and thought about what he could do next. Even he could not stop the plane without a reason and to warn Joey that he is on his way might only make matters worse, he had to hurry. Less than one hour before the plane took off and the airport was 40 minutes from his place, maybe he could make it before Joey would board the plane and if not, if he could not find him in time, he could at least board the plane himself.

He quickly booked a flight for that plane and said that he might be 5 minutes late but on his way and not let the plane leave until he was on board.

Then he jumped out of bed and said: "Hurry up, his flight is at one and he is checked in already, get dressed or stay behind." Mokuba didn't need to be told twice, after all who was going to help Seto fix this if not him? Seto would definitely just mess it up again if he was left on his own!

Kaiba grabbed the first things he got and ended up in his usual black outfit and white coat! Both Kaiba brothers sat in the limo about 5 minutes later, it would be close, much closer than Seto liked but at least there was a chance to make it.

While in the limo, Mokuba couldn't help but ask: "So, this is a life or death situation and you could have sued the poor man from the airport?"

"I needed to get the information somehow, and actually Joey could sue him now for telling me, we'll see if Joey forgives me. If not I'll help the airport guy, after all that way I will see Joey and might get another chance!"

"Are you learning anything? Like that bickering and fighting is not such a smart idea and helping someone that gets sued by Joey, would only put you up against each other again." Mokuba pointed out.

"Well that bickering and fighting made him send me that love letter, so who knows? Maybe he gets a kick out of fighting me at court too, and it's still better than nothing!" Seto said in his defence and meant every word.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, his big bro definitely would need him at the airport if he ever wanted to get a boyfriend.

"Why don't you just try to be nice to him? Even if he doesn't give you another chance right from the start, that way you could show him that you really like him." Mokuba said to help his brother and hoped he would listen to him, since he was sure that bickering couldn't be the right thing to do. "You could send him presents. They don't have to be expensive but thoughtful, like a... why are we stopping? We can't be there yet, can we?" Mokuba interrupted himself when the limousine had stopped and the driver even turned off the engine much too soon to be at the airport.

"No, we can't." Seto looked like he was about to kill someone and opened a window to the driver. "Why are you stopping and where are we?"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Kaiba, we're just on the highway and there was an accident ahead of us. The whole street is blocked, I'm afraid we're stuck for the moment!" The driver answered.

Kaiba got furious. "The hell I'm stuck here, I have a plane to catch, so get me to the airport right away. I don't care how, just get me there! Get a helicopter if needed but get me to the airport! I don't have much time left and can't afford to miss that plane!"

"I'll see what I can do, I'll talk to some people over there, maybe it will only take a few minutes until they'll let us through!" The driver offered and was gone.

In the meantime Seto got his phone out, to phone the airport once again. "How long can you keep the plane waiting?"

"15 minutes at the most. But there is another one to Los Angeles 15 minutes after that, so we could book you for that one!"

"That won't do, I need to get on the same one as Joey is! Just keep that stupid plane down!" He could not believe it, he had no time to waste and was stuck in this stupid traffic jam, but what should he do?

It took 5 minutes until the driver was back. "Sorry but they can't let anyone trough and there is no space for a helicopter but we can change to the other lane and go back to use another route."

"How much longer will it take us?" Seto asked, fearing the answer.

"About 10 till 15 minutes, it depends on the traffic." The driver said.

"Then you better make sure that it's less than that, if I miss my plane, you can kiss your job goodbye!" Seto said, knowing that it wouldn't be the man´s fault at all but he hoped that he would drive faster now. The diver gulped at that and he drove as fast as he could.

Mokuba watched his big brother and knew there was hardly any chance that they would make it at this point. "What are you going to do if you miss him?"

"I honestly don't know, I'll probably have to wait until he is back? Find out which plane he will be on and wait for him at the airport. There isn't much else I can do, is there?" Seto said. already feelining a little better since he had a back up plan and it wasn't likely that Joey's feelings would change in that short amount of time, unless it really had been a prank or a dare that had guided his hand to write that letter.

"You know, I thought that he might like you for a while now and I don't think it's just a crush for him either. I think he loves you very much and I don't think that could change in just 3 weeks." Mokuba said, trying to get his brother´s hopes up again a little.

Seto just stared ahead, unsure of what to say, he had to think of the dream, the words he heard without being able to see his puppy, after Joey had run off into the dark "Too late, Seto. You're too late. I don't want you anymore. I have a new dragon. I don't need you! I don't want you!"

What if it would become real, Joey was running from him. He ran all the way to America, to Los Angeles. A big city, where Seto would be just as blind if he tried to find him, as he was in his dream since he had no idea where to look for him there. After all Seto didn't even know if he lived in Los Angeles or some dumb little place outside of it. There were many other small towns where he could be hiding, that didn't have their own airport and were closest to the one in Los Angeles. And just like in his dream, Seto was running after him as fast as he could, but would he make it or was he doomed to be too late again? Would it be like in his dream and would Joey come back with someone else?

At the same time Joey was at the airport, just about to board the plane, thinking what Kaiba might be doing and whether he should call him one last time. He was looking for him after all.

_What __am __I __thinking? __He __is __probably __at __work __and __doesn__'__t __care __anymore._ Joey was still deep in thoughts as he went on board of the plane.

He got out a book, hoping to distract himself. But it wouldn't work. He could not focus on it.

When he looked at the time again it was 5 past 1, what was taking so long? The plane seemed to be full, no one was coming in any more. So why did they not take off, he wanted to be gone, he looked out of the window as he heard a voice over the machine "We are very sorry for the delay but we are still waiting for one more passenger, but we will leave within the next 10 minutes, we are very grateful for your patience." _Of __course __we're __patient. __It's __not __like __we__'__re __having __a __choice __in __that __matter. __Must __be __some __stupid __rich __guy __that __keeps __everyone __else __waiting, __that's __so __typical! __Why __should __someone __rich __care __for __the __feelings __of __the __lower __class?_ With that Joey looked back into his book to distract himself and to fight the tears that were about to start again! He still could only think of Seto. Why did it have to be him that he fell for?

"Finally" Sato said as they arrived at the airport, it was so close, was he still there or was he already too late? He wasn't sure, it was 16 minutes past one, would he be too late by one little minute? One stupid minute? He ran to the information desk and said: "Did the plane leave? The one o'clock flight to Los Angeles? Did it leave or can I still get onboard? I NEED to get on board! I NEED to! Do you hear me?"

The guy behind the desk quickly checked on the computer he had and looked afraid. Seto already knew the answer from the look on his face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, the plane just took off!" The man said, confirming Seto's fear.

"NO. IT CAN'T BE. GET THE STUPID PLANE BACK DOWN! GET IT DOWN! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Seto said and already knew that it was hopeless.

Mokuba arrived at the desk at that moment, he wasn't as fast as his brother and had lost sight of Seto on his run to the desk.

"I'm truly sorry Mr. Kaiba but I can't! There is another one in just a moment, the boarding has already started. I can get you on that one, it still has some places left!" The man offered.

"But that's too late. I need... I need to..." Seto said still angry and thought about what he could do. Maybe he should just take that other flight and try to get a message to Joey. Maybe he would wait at the airport for him, if he went through the trouble of following all the way. He wished he could force that stupid plane back down right away.

"Seto, please calm down big brother, it will work out, I'm sure. Joey will be back in 3 weeks, that's not too long." Mokuba said and then turned to the man behind the desk. "Please check when exactly Joseph Wheeler will be returning, my brother needs to talk to him urgently!"

"The man once more checked his computer, too afraid by Seto Kaiba's anger to even start about confidentiality "In three weeks, on Saturday. His plane is scheduled to arrive at 3 o'clock! Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you!" Mokuba said and pulled Seto out of there. Seto still mumbled about good for nothing airport staff and that he should get them all fired somehow and sue them for all they had, just for making him miss his puppy.

_Puppy._ Mokuba thought in surprise, he had never heard his brother call Joey puppy but found the new name adorable and wondered, if Joey would ever let Seto use it.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, oddsoul, Fangirl4ver, Nagareboshi-Lover and dancing elf for the reviews.<p>

Now who wants to know what went on in Joey's head and what will happen to him while he's in America? Well those of you who read the original Too Late know more or less what will happen to him but there is something no one knows yet, that is of course no one but ME!


	4. Landing

**Chapter 4 Landing**

'Ping'. The sign for the seat-belts to be put on was lightened up again. Finally they were about to land. Joey had slept most of the flight, since he had slept so badly the night before. But he was bored by now anyway. The flight took nearly twelve hours, but due to the time difference it was 4:45 PM right now and a day later. _Two __days __since __I __got __rejected __by __Seto __Kaiba. __No! __I __shouldn't __think __about __that. _He chided himself, knowing that the current train of thoughts would only depress him. _Serenity, __that __is __a __save __thought. __I __haven't __seen __Serenity __for __ages. __I __wonder __if __she __grew __even __more __into __a __woman __and __how __many __guys __I__'__ll __have __to __scare __away __from __her._

Joey started to think about what he might do together with his little sister during the next couple of days and what places they could go to. He hadn't been to LA yet and was excited to see the city. He just hoped that she wouldn't mind him hanging around her, now that she was so much older. He didn't want to annoy his little sister. But he really had missed her. He looked out of the window and saw that they would be landing very soon. The individual houses and trees could be seen very clearly already and Joey knew that it meant that they already had lost a lot of height.

Joey began to put everything back into his bag. He had a book out to read and a notebook. Joey loved to draw and write songs in it. But of course he would deny they were his, if anyone ever found the notebook. After all he was the cool, rough guy that used to be in a gang! But it helped him when he was feeling down and had a problem. So on his way here he had drawn a picture of a blue eyes white dragon. It probably wasn't hard for anyone who knew him to guess who inspired that picture. At least he had not drawn the icicle on legs, even though he had wanted to do that originally.

He also had written a songtext. He just would need to write down some music for it. Maybe he could find a place where he could do that. In Domino had been a culture centre where he could go into a music room. Joey loved that place but yet again no one was supposed to find that out. Even though he prefered rock music, which wasn't too embarrassing, he could play a lot of classical pieces on the piano and sometimes he did that just for practise.

Serenity was the only one who knew about his notebook, since she had found it once. But she had promised to never tell any of his friends and so far she really hadn't told anyone, and he desperately hoped it would stay that way.

After putting everything away, he looked out of the window once more. It couldn't be long now, he could easily see cars along the streets now and even some people walking. They where very close to the ground. And he was right. It was way less than 1 minute until they hit the ground. Now they just had to get to the gate and wait for those bloody doors to open and for all the security stuff to check his passport and bag.

At least Serenity and his mum had promised to pick him up, so it wouldn't take too long till he saw them. He got even more excited when he thought about that! His little baby sister. He would finally see her again! He was still nervous about seeing his mother but he also was excited that she had invited him at all. Once he was out of the plane Joey, walked swiftly through the airport and grew impatient when he had to wait in line for his passport to be checked and then for his bag at the belt. _How __long __can __it __take __to __get __a __flipping __bag?_ he thought. And as soon as he had spotted it, he grabbed it and walked to the exit.

He looked around the waiting area. There were a lot of people waiting for someone to arrive and some even had a sign like on TV, with some name on it. It didn't take long til he heard a "Joey, Joey over here!" He turned towards the voice of his sister and saw her running towards him. He dropped his things and picked her up, just to swirl her around! Happy that she seemed just as excited to have him there than he was, to finally see her again.

Both of them where laughing when his mum showed up "Calm down you guys. You're not alone here!" But she smiled and gave her son a big hug as soon as he had put Serenity back down. "I missed you my son, I will have to invite you more often. How are things with your dad? You know you can always come and live with me son!"

"I know mum." He said but was actually surprised. She had mentioned it a few times since Serenity's operation but Joey hadn't been sure if she meant it. But she sounded really genuine now. But the biggest problem now was that he wanted to see his mum and sister more often but he didn't want to leave his dad all alone to himself. And he didn't want to move and leave his friends behind. Not even so with the current situation and the fact that some distance from Seto Kaiba might not be too bad at all. "I missed you guys, too. But you know dad would be all alone if I left and all of my friends are over there. But now that I don't have school any more, I might think about it okay?"

"What about school?" She asked now. "Did you get into college? You always avoid that question in your letters to your sister."

_Great! __From __a __bad __topic __to __a __worse __one!_ Joey thought and looked at his sister, who looked a little embarrassed that she had talked about him to her mother, since he didn't seem to be pleased about the new topic.

"Mum, sorry but I´m avoiding it for a reason. You know I always had trouble in school and well, my grades weren't the best and I didn't get in any that I applied for. Okay, I could have tried harder but I don't like school. I'd rather do something with my hands, I'll find a job or something." Joey said and saw that he already had disappointed his mother and she probably thought of her husband, who was always in between jobs which sort of was one of the many reasons she had left.

"Joey, I know that you can manage college if you put some effort into it and I want it to be easier for you. Easier than your dad has it, you can see how hard it is to find a job without a good education." She chided him but still looked friendly enough.

"Sure, but he didn't even finish high school and guess what. I did get through that and graduated with my friends." Joey said, proud of himself and happy to at least have that in his defence. "And if I can get a proper training for a job now, I'm sure I can make something out of myself and if not, I´ll have Serenity. She's the brainy child in our family, so I just get on her nerves for money later!"

He grinned at his sister, who just giggled and said. "Dream on, big brother! I want to see the world and need my money for travelling." And she grinned at him. Joey knew that he would be able to count on her if he really ever needed something, but he knew, that she knew that he wouldn't do it unless it really was a life or dead situation.

"Oh come on, sis. Don't be that way!" And Joey started tickling his sister until they did reach the car. They were close by now anyway.

"You know, Joey. Serenity is right, you can't live of her money later. That's not fair!" His mother said, obviously taking his kidding seriously.

"I was kidding mum. I'll find a job and get by. Dad managed, too. And I did finish high school! You worry too much." Joey said again to calm his mother "I don't even have big dreams like travelling the world, so I don't need much. I'm happy with the way things are now with dad, so I won't need more later either. You girls are the fancy pants in this family."

With this his mother rolled her eyes. It was just hopeless to talk some sense into her eldest son. He was just like his dad. But she had to smile nevertheless. She used to love her ex- husband, because he could appreciate the small things in life more than most people. And so could Joey. She wasn't sure if that was because he was so much like his father naturally or simply because he grew up with him and saw him appreciate every small thing and never had anything big. She wasn't rich either. She would have supported him otherwise but she knew that Serenity had more, since she was with her, than Joey had with his dad. It troubled her sometimes, but she had tried to give Joey some things, ever since the time he paid for Serenity's eye operation but Joey had always said that she shouldn't give him anything, that he was fine and she should use that money for Serenity and not for him. If it would have been only her ex- husband to say such things ,she would have sent some money to Joey anyway. If just a little pocket money, but Joey had insisted that Serenity should have that, instead of him and he would work for his money.

And Serenity, she could always need some more money. She would spent her money at the mall, as soon as she had it. Maybe in that part at least Joey had been raised better. Joey's mother had to give her ex-husband some credit for that! Well, at least Serenity did not complain when she did not get any more money after spending it all. She was upset when she wanted to go out with friends and couldn't, since there was no money, but she was upset at herself for spending it. Not at her mum for not giving her more and she would always phone Joey and ask HOW he managed not to spend it all at once? And he would say "Well, often I do but usually I'm putting a bit away for occasions and I never take it out to go to the mall or something like that." And he told her that she would learn that too, once she was a bit more mature! Needless to mention that she hated it to be called immature indirectly in that way. Especially by her big brother.

Joey looked out of the window nearly the whole journey. His mum's house was just outside of LA and the area they drove through looked nice. Much better than his dad's and his own, back in Domino!

Joey lived in one of the roughest areas of Domino and you could hear the police sirene almost every night. One night he even had woken up from the noise of a thief breaking into his window. He looked up just to see the guy standing at the food of his bed. Panic all over his face, no surprise. Joey knew the guy, he lived in the apartment block next to theirs and was just half a year older than Joey had been.

But at that time Joey stayed cool. "Good luck, dude." He said. "Do you really think we would live here if we could afford anything worth stealing?"

The guy had looked at him in pure surprise and said: "Well you're a famous duellist, I thought that... Maybe... Your cards could be worth something!"

_'Wow.'_Joey had thought '_That __guy __is __brain__dead!'_

"Listen guy. It's not really smart to break into someone's place and go right ahead and tell them what you're looking for. But to your information, my deck is NEVER in this place. A friend of mine keeps it save for me, since I know that this area is rough. But if you're lucky, you might find some of dad's home-made lasagne in the oven. But mind ya, there is a reason that there is still some left, his cooking is the worst! But as long as you don't mind getting sick, the kitchen is just across the hall, have fun!"

The guy looked at Joey speechless for now and Joey just lay down again, giving a big yawn and closed his eyes. It didn't take long till the guy left through the window, without looking in the oven or anywhere else for that matter!

Joey had moved his hands slightly under his pillow to hold on to his deck. "Fool" he mumbled with a smug grin on his face and went back to sleep!

After seeing this area, Joey doubted that something like that would happen at his mum´s place. Not that no one might try to break into this place. The security wasn't that much better, well considering that his dad didn't have any, while his mum definitely had something it was a little better, but it wasn't one of the richer and safest areas either, just average. And the people here were bound to have something in the house worth steeling. Especially homes with kids should have some gaming systems. But a thief here would definitely be smarter and Joey would definitely pretend to sleep, until he could get a baseball bat without getting noticed.

They finally reached the house and Joey was stunned. It was a nice little house with a tiny garden in the front and a space for one car. The house was a two storey one, but it was small and the next house was right next to it and looked the same.. The whole street looked the same. "At least the house number is different or I would never know which one is yours." He said to his mum with a grin. She smiled and slapped the back of his head lightly, with a smile on her face. "Be good, you little smart ass! And get your stuff in. I'll show you the…guest room!"

Joey did not like the pause his mum had made but followed her to the...guest room! The house was nice from the inside, too. A lot of warm and sunny colours. It looked friendly that way and had some paintings on the walls, probably made by his mum. He knew that he had his talent from her.

As soon as he was in 'the guest room' he knew why she had made that pause. This was not a guest room, this was his room! Just a bit wrong. The room had a lot of blue in it but it had duel monster posters on the wall. One was with a dark magician and dark magician girl. Great. A reminder of his buddy Yugi. The thought made him smile. He would have to bring that one home with him and give it to the little guy and then there was one with some… _Fairy __monsters?_ _Who __the __hell __came __up __with __that?_ In the middle was a Injection Fairy Lily and then some other cute little things. Joey had no idea what had made her think HE would like that one? And the third and last poster was of a big blue eyes. _Great...__Seto __Kaiba´s __favourite __card __on __my __wall! __This __is __just __perfect_... Just looking at this poster made him think of Seto and that was like a stab in the heart.

"Do you like it?" His mum was behind him, looking timidly at him. "I wasn't sure when I got the posters. Serenity wasn't with me and I just remembered that you had a dragon as your favourite card and the guy in the shop said, that this one was one of the best, so I got that one. I hope it was right. The fairies...Well, I liked them. They are so cute but if they are too girlie for you, then just put them away and the other one. Well ,you're cool and Serenity is cute and so the two things on that one reminded me of you two. I really hope you like this room!"

"Well, it is a guest room so it will do..." Joey said but his mum looked disappointed, so he added: "And it really is nice. My favourite was a red eyed black dragon and not a blue eyed white dragon by the way, but I like it, this one matches with the colours here and the magician one, well my friend has them and loves the dark magician but the fairies...Really, mum?"

But he smiled at her and she looked a bit happier and said: "Well, if you want you could always stay here. Or at least visit more often. I can pay for the flight sometimes! Also to visit your dad, if you decide to stay here!"

"Mum I don't want to leave dad behind. But if it makes you happy. I will see if I can get a got job here, as well as in Domino and then choose where I can get better work. But don't get your hopes up, I would miss my friends so much that I might leave again anyway. And I really don't want to move. It's not that I don't want to stay with you, I miss you and love you. I really do.. it's just, I love my life the way it is and my friends and dad, I would miss them all too much and there are so many of them and dad would be all alone. You and Serenity have each other, but dad would have no one. It's not that I love him and my friends more, it's just there are more of them and dad, well I already said that he would have no one. Please, don't be sad mum!" He looked at her worried, he really didn't want to hurt her feelings. He did love her as much as anyone else combined, she was his mum after all, but he was not a little kid anymore and wanted to be there for others and she... Well, she's just a typical mum! And on top of it, all this was rather sudden. Til the operation for Serenity he had hardly heard from her and now, a little while later, she seemed to be genuinely interested in his life and wanted him to stay with her.

She smiled at him and said: "Don't worry. I know that you love me and I love you, too. And I do understand. But I will always have hope, because I will always love you and I want you to know, that you can always come here. Whenever you want to. And don't worry about hurting my feelings, I understand and I'm proud of you, that you want to be there for your dad and for your friends. You're so grown up and I'm so proud of you!" And then she hugged him.

"Mum, please. This is embarrassing." Joey said with a blush.

She just laughed and said: "Well, that must be another reason. Mums are embarrassing, that's part of the job description, so no surprise that you're running!" And both of them laughed and then his mum said: "Okay then. I´ll leave you to get unpacked and settled and I'll cook you something nice, I'm surprised your not just skin and bone the way your dad cooks." And with that, and another grin, she left him.

Joey looked at the poster of the blue eye white dragon and thought '_I __can__'__t __run __from __you, __can __I?'_

Joey started to unpack. He put the clothes away and the picture of Seto under the oldest pair of jeans that he had with him. He hoped he wouldn't need them and not see the picture and be able to stay away from it. But he did look at it for a long time before he put it away. It did hurt to look at it but it also hurt to put it away. 'W_ill __it __ever __stop __hurting?'_ he wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Leviathan of the Sea, Nagareboshi-Lover, Fangirl4ver and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the reviews.<p>

I know this was boring but I like the reunion of siblings especially when they love each other so much and rarely get to be together. By the way you'll soon find out why Joey was troubled with contacting Seto even though Seto is searching for him and getting on his friends nearvs. And no it isn't just because he doubts that Seto loves him even though it's the only reason he wants to admit to right now.


	5. Music

**Chapter 5 Music**

After he was done, he lay on the bed with ice blue sheets on it. The same colour as Seto's eyes. He really could not run from him! He was so far away from Seto and still everything around him reminded him of his dragon.

'Knock, knock'

Joey was surprised, his dad usually just came in, both of them always did. They were both guys, so what if one of them got changed? It didn't really matter to them! And Joey was so close to his father that neither one had any secrets to keep in their room.

"Come in," he said. And Serenity came through the door and said: "Do you like the room? Mum was upset when I told her that I thought you had a different dragon. Well, actually I knew that you had a different one but I also knew that she wouldn't have time to look for your one, so I didn't want to upset her too much."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It looks nice in this room so, it fits the colour. And I have a poster of Yugi's two favourite cards." Joey said.

"How are Yugi and Tea? And the rest of them?" Serenity asked, chatty and cheerful as always. It felt good to talk to her and get a bit of a distraction.

"Oh they're fine. Probably a bit mad with me, I totally forgot to tell them I was going to visit you guys and then the night before we talked on the phone and I talked about it and then I sort of mixed the times up and told them the time for my flight back. You know, when I will arrive at the airport. And they wanted to meet me before and I didn't make it, so I bet they were all standing at the airport and I was already gone! I'll better phone one of them soon." Joey said, in case she heard about it at some point.

Serenity laughed and said "Really bro, that's so typical for you. And other than that? Nothing new? I mean…maybe with you and... Mai?"

"What about Mai?" Joey asked and had a feeling that he knew what she went on about.

"Well, I sort of noticed that you had a thing for her and I think she liked you, too!" Serenity said, curios and eager for the newest gossip.

"Don't know if she liked me and yeah, I had a bit of a crush on her during the battle city tournament, but I think she likes someone else now and I don't mind." Joey said honestly. "I'm long over her, really. It wasn't even that big of a thing from the start."

"So, who do you like now?" She asked, still curios.

Joey rolled his eyes before he grinned and said: "I like my mum and my little sister and my friends..."

"Oh man, Joey you know what I mean!" Serenity said and threw one of the cushions on Joey's bed, into his face.

"Ya I know." Joey said with a little laugh "But I don't know what to say."

"How about the truth?" Serenity suggested.

Joey smiled! "I'm single and I did have a crush on a guy once, so I guess I'm bi. Is that enough gossip for my little sis for one day?"

"Really?" Joey saw her eyes go huge. "Never would I have guessed that one, but oh well. Who was the guy? Don't tell me it was Tristan!"

"Tristan?" Joey asked grossed out. Tristan was like a brother to him, being with him would just be sick. "What made you think that? No way, he is a good mate but that's all. But wait! Why would you care? Don't tell me you have a thing for him?"

"Would that be bad?" She gave him her sweetest smile.

"Oh man. If you two keep at it, I'm in trouble! I'm your bro, I'm supposed to keep guys away from my baby sister and I'm his mate, which means I'm supposed to help him getting the girl he wants. What am I going to do now?" Joey asked, still smiling. His sister was much older but still young. Her feelings could change again easily.

"Does that mean he likes me too?" She asked, sounding happy.

"Oh great! What have I done? Why can't I keep that big mouth of mine shut, at last once?" Joey said and buried his head in the cushions.

"Yay, that means he does like me! Thanks for telling me bro and about your problem, help him to get the girl and me by making sure that he does not look at others when he is out with his guy friends!" She said smiling.

"Great! I'm going to babysit your boyfriend and you. Can't wait!" But he grinned at her. He wanted her to be happy and the smile on her face was worth more than anything else.

"Well, and while we're at boyfriend. Mum wanted me to tell you something, Joey." Serenity said, suddenly much more serious.

"And what is that?" Joey asked, worried by the shift in her mood.

"You see... She sort of... Has one... A boyfriend, I mean." She said hesitantly and watched her brother´s face.

"How is he?" Joey asked worried.

"Fine, I guess." She said and smiled a little again. At least Joey wasn't already flipping out and seemed to be worried if the guy was good enough, rather than that this made it impossible for their parents to ever get together again. Which was sort of hopeless to begin with. "He has some money and buys her and me a lot of stuff. Me even more than her. I think he is afraid I might ruin it for them. And he asked a lot about you and what you like and was nervous when he heard that you would be coming. I think he really likes mum and mum likes him. She is a lot happier since he is around!"

"Then it's fine." Joey said with a smile. "After all, it's more likely that hell freezes over than that mum and dad get back together. And I know that dad is lonely sometimes and I don't want any of them to be lonely! As long as he is nice to her and good to you, I don't care who she's dating. Anything else I should know?"

"Well, sort of. He is coming over tonight for dinner. He wanted to meet you. And mum was worried and wanted to have more time to 'prepare you', but he said that it's better if he had more time to get to know you, in case you would be against him. And mum agreed that he might be right, so he is coming tonight." She explained.

"Well then I better tell mum that she has nothing to worry about." Joey said with a smile and was happy that this guy seemed to think a lot about what was best for her and her family. Joey was sure that it was a good sign. "You're coming down with me?"

And so both of them went downstairs to the little kitchen. "I heard your new guy is coming!" Joey said immediately.

"Serenity told you already?" She asked and sounded worried. "He is really nice and looking forward to meeting you. He might be able to help you with a college here in the area. He is working for a big music company here as a talent scout. He can get you into one with music, so you can even learn some instruments. You used to like music, didn't you?"

"Mum." Joey said with a smile. "Relax, it's fine as long as he is good to you and Serenity, I don't care who you date or what the hell you do. Just please, no details!" He grinned at the big blush on his mum´s face.

"Joey, you perv!" his sister said with a smile "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Nope, after all I'm just an average guy." Joey said teasingly. "Still want me hanging around the house full time?"

He grinned and both hugged him and said "Always!"

"But please, stop that kind of talking in front of your little sister!" His mum added!

Joey just rolled his eyes. "It´s not like she is a little kid anymore. She is a teenager and even in LOVE!"

"What?" his mum asked and Serenity said: "He's kidding mum, he's kidding. There is no one, absolutely nothing like that." And she shot her bro an angry glare.

"And about that college, I don't want to go to college, mum. And I don't need to go to it to lean some instruments, I thought myself some at the culture centre in Domino." Joey informed his mother.

"But you could learn to play them better or more instruments. Maybe even go pro or something once you're done with college. What do you play anyway?" She said and Joey started to wish he was in the Kaiba mansion and only taking the jerks insults. At least there was some creativity in the torture. This was getting really old, really fast.

Joey rolled his eyes and he didn't want to say that he could play Mozart Piano Concerto No.27 in B flat major and such. It would be much too embarrassing.

"I can play the guitar and a bit of keyboard." Or at least he assumed that when he could play Mozart Piano Concerto No.27 in B flat major on a grand piano, he could play a song or two on a keyboard, couldn't he? Unfortunately that wasn't in the culture centre in Domino. He also left out the part that he could also play a violin, too. Once again much to embarrassing. He had been bored for a while, when he started to learn that one.

"Really? Can you teach me a bit of guitar while you here? Sean, mum's boyfriend, bought me one for Christmas, but I have no clue how to play it. And it sounds awful when I´m trying."

"If I can use it while I'm here, I'll teach you whenever you want, little sis!" He said. And with that she was off to her room and back with a Paracho, Mexican Classic Acoustic Guitar. The body was red in the centre and got darker towards the outside, where it was black. The neck and the headstock were also black.

It looked very nice and was not a bad guitar for a beginner and must have cost some money. Still, from a guy in the music business Joey had hoped for more. But then again, it was for his sister, who had never shown much of an interest in instruments. So it would have been a waste to buy a high quality product. Hell, this one was already wasted, considering that it was dusting around somewhere since Christmas. He held it and tried to play an e-moll. She was right, it sounded awful. But that was not because the guitar wasn't good.

"Jesus, sis. Have you EVER tuned that thing?" Joey asked.

"Didn't know I had to," she said, "How do you do that anyway?"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "For you I'd say you need a little help of a little machine, I bet this Sean can get you one. But I'll do it for you now, so just look. You have three nylon strings and three steal ones, the bottom one has to be an e and is the highest note. Than comes b, g, d, A, E. The last E, the top one, is a lower one than the other one and the lowest sound on it. The lower the side, the higher the note, okay? I'm going to write down what side has which note and then you can get a little tuning machine, that will tell you what note it is playing when you strum one side. I doubt that you can hear what note has to sound like what. At least not anytime soon, it took me a while to figure it out. " And then he started tuning it without a machine. He knew the first sound and could adjust the others to that one! At the start he had used the keys of the grand piano in the culture centre for compression.

After that he played an e-moll again. And this time it sounded decent, and the guitar looked so cool, that he wished he could have the same one! He started to play. And his mum and sister stared at him! He didn't play something easy but really complicated. A guitar solo of one of his favourite songs,

"WOW! Big bro, you're amazing. Can you show me how to do that?" Serenity asked.

"I could, but you should start off smaller. It took me over a year to do that! You'll just get frustrated if you start off with something like that!" Joey said with a smile. "But I taught myself, so I'm going to show you the basics, so you can learn some more yourself, too. And maybe mum's new lover boy can show you a bit. Don't know if he plays himself but he's bound to know someone here, that can teach you more."

Serenity was happy with that and made him play some of her favourite songs. He knew them all and he could play all of them perfectly. He already showed her how to hold it correctly, how to position her left and right hand. Then how to position the fingers for an e-moll, just to get her started with one accord and then how to move the right hand up and down and what part of her fingers and thumb touch the strings.

After that he showed her how to pull on single strings and what finger or thumb was used for which string.

She tried to do it and managed quite well and then Joey showed her another accord and how to switch from one to the other. And that was already a bit more tricky. It took her some time to move the fingers.

"Don't worry, Serenity. It took me some time to get used to the movement and some accords are very hard to move the fingers to at the start." Joey said to make sure she wouldn't give up too easily. "It helps if you try to stretch the fingers apart sometimes, like when you put the guitar neck between your fingers and just press it against it. Just to stretch them a bit apart, not that it hurts, just a bit more all the time that way it will get easier. It also won't help, if you practice just once a week or month, even if you do it for one hour, do it every day but not too long for the start. Ten or fifteen minutes, maybe even just while watching TV during the ad´s of a movie or something like that. And then you'll be playing like a pro in a year or two. I'll help you while I'm here and will look up some material to help you after I left. And I´ll show you how to use that in time, okay? You'll see, before I´ll leave, you gonna play your first song, not perfect but it will be okay, trust me!"

"Cool." She said and Joey had a feeling that she already was fed up with the guitar. "But I think I´ll take a break now."

"Okay. I´ll show you some more tomorrow or whenever. Like I said, whenever you want to I'll help you with this, at least it's something I can do. Unlike helping with homework!" Both laughed at that.

And Joey asked if he could use the guitar for a while in his room before his mum's new guy would show up and of course he could. His mother was happy that this way her new boyfriend would have something to talk about with Joey.

Joey went to his room and started to play. A new melody for the song he wrote during the flight. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea since the song was bound to remind him of Kaiba again. Even though it wasn't really about him, there were bound to be other rich jerks like him.

The melody was fast, loud and wild. With three different guitar solos and the last course was even faster and a bit different in the melody. It didn't rhyme everywhere but that just made some parts stand out and he liked that.

It took him a while to get the melody right, but after he got it he played it and sang the lyrics with it.

**Ice King**

All you think about is money money money  
>All you do is work all day long<br>No one loves you, no one wants you  
>Still you truly think you're so hot<br>but let me tell you I know you're not

You're an ice king  
>Frozen heart and soul<br>Can't see the love all around you  
>Can't see what's there and what we feel<p>

All you think is that you're the best  
>All you ever do is hurt the weak<br>You don't love them, you don't get them  
>Still you truly think you´re oh so great<br>But all others see is a freak

You're an ice king  
>Frozen heart and soul<br>Can't see the love all around you  
>Can't see what's there and what we feel<p>

You think you're hot, you think you're great  
>While picking all day on the rest<br>In this life with money around  
>You lost what is most valuable<br>A life with lots of love and hopes  
>With someone you can laugh and dream!<p>

You're an ice king  
>Frozen heart and soul<br>Can't see the love all around you  
>Can't see what's there and what we feel<p>

In the meantime his mum's new boyfriend, Sean, had arrived. Joey hadn't heard the doorbell, since he was playing the guitar, loud enough to be heard in the whole house. He came, before Joey even started to sing and only heard the guitar at first.

"Who is playing? Serenity?", was the first thing he asked!

"Hallo and yes, my day was great. Thanks for asking", Joey's mum said.

"Sorry, my love. It's just, whoever is playing there is really, really good and we're often looking for players that are good enough to play with some singers on tour. And, that's VERY good!" He said with a smile.

"I'm sure Joey will love to hear that you like his playing," she said. "He said, he can also play the keyboard a little. Don't know how much a little is."

In that moment Joey started to sing and Sean just said "Forget that playing for other singers, you think he might be interested in a career as a rock star?"

"I'd rather have him going to college." She said and looked a bit stern.

"Of course," he said, seeing her glare. "That would be good, but he could make a lot of money. And he's really good, I'd love to do a demo with him to show my boss. Would be his call then anyway if he gets a contract. But I really believe he has it in him. He's great"

She sighed in frustration and said: "Better than working at some random place without college education for sure. But I don't know if he would want to try! You will have to ask him!"

After Joey had finished his song, his mum called him downstairs and they first had dinner together.

Joey watched how his mum and Sean behaved. Just to see, if he was really good to her and how he treated Serenity and talked to her as well. He seemed decent and talked to Joey about his music. Where he had learned to play and stuff like that.

"Your mum mentioned that you can play the keyboard as well. At least a little bit." He said after a little while. Trying to get some information about how talented he really was.

Joey blushed a little and simply nodded, since his mouth was full from the great stuff his mum could cook up.

"How much is a little bit?" He asked. "Like, what song can you play but find tricky?"

He blushed even more. Rock songs just don't sound right on a grand piano and that was all they had at the culture centre.

"To be honest, I don't know, I never had a chance to play on a keyboard, so I practised on a piano." Joey mumbled with a blush "And songs I like just don't sound right on it, so I practised other things. Just to practice where the notes are and the finger movements."

"What exactly did you practise? Just different notes or some classical pieces?" Sean asked, who was already impressed because a piano wasn't easy to learn and he was sure that Joey shouldn't have any trouble playing a keyboard then, at least not easy things.

Joey blushed even more and said: "Do I look like I play classic?"

"No. Not exactly, but it is the best way to practise on a piano, even on a keyboard it's good to practise that as well which is why most rock stars do it at times, so did you?" He asked curious and interested by the fact that Joey hadn't clearly answered with a no.

"Okay, yes I did." Joey admitted, feeling his face turning into an even darker shade of red. "But don't you dare tell anyone!"

"And again," he asked, "what is the hardest song/piece you can play on it?"

"The last one I started practising was Mozart Piano Concerto No.27 in B flat major, but I didn't find it too hard." Joey said and wished there was a hole somewhere to hide in. "It was not easy but I can play a couple of other things, like some of Mozart's symphonies and some from Bach, Beethoven, Hayden, Wagner and such." Joey blushed even more. But the guy seemed to know a lot about music and Joey wanted to know if it was any good, compared to others.

Sean stared at him and said: "That sounds like a bit more than a little to me. And you can sing very good on top of that, I heard you when I came in, what song was that?"

Joey couldn't believe it was possible but he had the feeling that the blush still increased. "That was just a very old song that, well I tried to write it once but it's nothing special. It helps me to let some steam off, when I'm upset or such!"

And three pairs of eyes stared at him. While his eyes were glued to his dish! "That is so cool, big bro." Serenity said.

"Oh, please. Promise to play something on a piano for me one day, please I'd love to hear that!" His mum said.

"Okay, I so want to make a demo with you and show my boss. Please, say you give it a shot, you could get famous and rich and get all the girls in the world," Sean said.

"And guys, too!" Serenity added. Which meant that now two set of eyes looked at her questioningly and a third one glared at her!

"What? He's bi, aren't you? You said yourself that you had a crush on a guy once!" Serenity said.

"Ya, and while ya at it why don't you put it up on TV? There are still a few out there that DON'T know!" Joey said wondering why girls had to be so chatty.

"Oh, don't worry Joey, I don't mind. After all you said about my boyfriend that as long as I'm happy, it's fine. Why should I not let you have the same right? You are so mature, you know what's best for you!" His mum said.

_Tell __that __to __my __heart,_ Joey thought, _cause __I __doubt __that __the __cold __hearted __Ice __King __Kaiba __could __EVER __be __the __best __for __anyone..._ but he just shrugged and said: "Doesn't matter right now, since I'm currently single! And no ambition to change that!" _Unless __my __Dragon's __heart __melts __witch __is __very __unlikely.  
><em>  
>"So will you try to become a rock star? It would be so cool to have a huge rock star for a big brother!" Serenity said.<p>

"I guess I could try, I doubt that I'll make it anyway" Joey said.

"Oh, don't worry. Even if you do, the first contract usually only is for a year, two tops! And you can still quit after that," Sean said. And then added for his girlfriend´s benefit: "And any music college would take you after that experience."

"Okay then, like I said it can't hurt to try, right?" Joey did not really believe that he might have a chance to get really famous, but who wouldn't try such an offer? He was sure that this boss, that Sean had talked about, wouldn't want him anyway. Sean was probably just trying to make Joey like him. But he was curious how something like that worked, so he played along.

On the next day, Sean took him to the management company and made a demo CD with him.

Joey first played the guitar, then he played a bit on a keyboard there and worked some of that into the background and did the same with a drum set. He had never played on one before, never had a chance to. And so it took him a bit longer to get a simple rhythm into the background. Nothing special, just to add some beat. But he wanted to try it himself and Sean was impressed how fast he learned that little. To top it off, he played a bit on a bass guitar too and added that to his melody. Everyone there was impressed that he could play all of that and mixed it together for him. Before recording and adding the lyrics to it!

Sean also took a few pictures of him, some where he was wearing some black tight fitting leather pants and a red dress shirt that hung snugly on his body and some pictures, wearing a very simple white and extremely tight sleeveless shirt, the kind he usually only wore under a dress shirt when it was very cold, and some ripped, washed out blue jeans. The make-up artist made him look like he was full with oil from working somewhere and they put him in front of a background that looked like a garage. Joey also had to carry a car wheel with each hand. It took a long time to get it all done, and after that Sean sent it to the boss there and then they had to wait for his decision which might take a few days.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to Fangirl4ver, Nagareboshi-Lover, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and LovelyRose5001 for the review<p>

Sorry for the bad lyric. I'm not a songwriter and thatfor it probably sucked big time. But I wanted the song to be by Joey and wanted to give you a good idea about what Joey is singing especially since it will be sort of important later. And by the way...tomorow you'll find out why Joey won't let Seto get in touch with him.


	6. Decision

**Chapter 6 Decision **

Joey was happy when he was back with his mum. It was more work than he thought. He did like the singing and playing some great insturments, but not taking the pictures especially all the make-up he had to have for that. But he hoped that he might be able to learn the drums properly if he got a contract. Playing them had been so much fun. And the way they all had been impressed, Joey started to feel a tiny bit of hope that he could really make it. And maybe if after Joey got rich and famous the difference between him and his dragon wouldn't be too much anymore and he might have a chance then. Maybe he could give it another try.

On that evening he decided to phone Yugi to let him know he was all right. So he picked up the phone. Too tired to do the maths on what time it might be in Japan, just hoping he would not wake Yugi up. It was nine at night in LA! But Yugi picked up quickly. "Hey Yugi, how are ya doing?" Joey asked right after hearing him answer the phone.

"Joey! Finally. I was hoping to hear from you. What happened? We were all at the airport but couldn't find you!" Yugi said.

"Sorry about that. But I nearly missed my plane. If dad hadn't said something, I would have. I had mixed up the times. I'm coming back at 3 AM on the Saturday in tree weeks," Joey said with a yawn.

"Oh okay. That's fine then. But now spill. How is everyone there?" Yugi said, hearing how tired Joey sounded.

"Great!" Joey said, "Mum has a new boyfriend. He seems decent enough, Serenity likes him and he's nice to her too. He got her a guitar at some point. She just can't play it!"

"That sucks," Yugi said. "Can't her mum find someone to teach her?"

"I do while I'm here." Joey said, still sounding like he was about to fall asleep. "Once she knows the basics, she can figure out the rest easily enough. It's all about practice!"

"Didn't know you could play!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"I taught myself a little at the culture centre," Joey informed him. "You can use the instruments there, free of charge as long as you mind the instruments and don't mess around."

"Cool. Why did you never tell us?" Yugi asked.

"Like I said," Joey said, "I taught myself, it's nothing special not worth mentioning, really. Okay, mum's new loverboy said I have talent and mum said I should go to a college here that has a lot of music classes in it. But I think she only wants me to stay with her."

"Will you?" Yugi sounded worried.

"Hell no. Okay, I promised to at least try to get in and see from there. But you know me, I'm fed up with school. Even if I do get in, I doubt that I'd go there. And I doubt that I'd get in, I just wanted to make her feel better by giving it a go. But I really don't wanna move, it's nice here but I'd miss you guys!"

"Good to hear. But you know if it's for your future, maybe you should stay, just if you do get in. It sounds like you have some talent I mean, to teach yourself and now Serenity. Just don't ever lose touch with us. Write and phone and visit. And hey, it would give me a reason to see a bit of America!"

"Like I said, mum just wants to keep me here. It's nothing but thanks anyway. You're a great pal!" Joey said.

"But now you still need to tell us what happened between you and Kaiba before you left!" Yugi asked. He had wondered about that since he heard from the others that Kaiba had been calling them all.

"Ya, about that. I´ll tell you next time, okay? It's getting really late here and I had a long day. Did a lot today and it's also kind of expensive to phone all the way to Domino. Sorry pal, but I'll write to you, okay?" Joey said, intending to just forget to write about Kaiba.

"Okay but write soon and tell me your mum´s address. Maybe I can write back to you!" Yugi said.

"Sure. Can't wait! See ya!" Joey said and already knew that he now had to at least write that he shouldn't give his address to Kaiba. To neither one of the Kaiba's, since Mokuba was much too likely to pass it on to Seto.

During the next week nothing much had happened! Joey went to the mall a few times with Serenity, did some karaoke and stuff like that! And he managed not to think of Seto all the time. But still he thought of him much more often than he liked to admit. The smallest things would remind him of his dragon. His ice king, whose heart could not be melted, at least not by him, not yet anyway. Everything that was ice blue, like Seto's eyes and he was on Joey's mind. Or if he or Serenity were talking about money problems, and that was just about every time he saw something he wanted, and Seto was once more on his mind. A fancy car and Seto was in his head, and there were way too many fancy cars driving around L. A., Joey just couldn't run from it. And the lovely poster of the blue eyed and the colouring in 'the guest room' room did not help to think of anything other than Seto Kaiba either.

He also wrote a letter to all his friends. It was quite some work, he did mention that he had a 'manager' of some sorts but made fun of it, since it was his mum's boyfriend and he was usually only a talent scout and no manager! And wrote that he only did it out of fear that he might cause some trouble for their relationship. He wrote down about his room and mentioned the mix up with the dragon poster and the horrible fairies and that he loved the magician one, it reminded him of Yugi after all and that his mum had told him about the dark magician and dark magician girl, reminding her of him and Serenity. About the guitar lessons with her and that she was doing okay with it and got a bit better and how she played her first song on it. An easy children´s song. She still had some trouble changing the accords but it had gotten better. He mentioned about the weather and the landscape, the city and how expensive everything was, and what he had bought with a good deal. But not a word about Seto Kaiba! And no address. He just wrote in the letter that there was no point in writing back, since he would be home soon. That way he didn't need to mention Seto at all.

But after the first week Sean showed up with a big smile, saying: "You made it, Joey. You're getting a contract and my boss would like to get a two year long one right from the start. He loved your song and played it to some others and all of them loved it. He wants to see you tomorrow to go over the details and if possible to sign the contract!"

Joey stared at him in surprise "You're serious? He wants to sign ME?"

"Of course he does. Why shouldn't he? You're great! You have everything a star needs! You can play a couple of instruments, have an amazing voice, can write song texts and the music to it and on top of it you're young and extremely good looking! Most stars don't have half of that!" Sean said and Joey stared at him. His song really hadn't been that good. He had just been messing around. Granted, he knew worse ones that had made it but still.

"You're kidding me, right? I mean, what about my friends and my dad? Would I have to move?" Joey asked.

"I'm afraid so. But come on, you can't let a chance like that just slip away because of your friends." Sean said and Joey wondered if he ever had really good friends like Joey had. "And about your dad, once you have the right money you could move him here. And anyway you would be travelling a lot and on your days off, you could soon go wherever you want, Domino included. As long as you have the time for the flight that'd be no problem. You'll have the money in no time! Come on, give it a go! Or at least listen to what my boss has planned and we'll talk about it. How does that sound?"

"Or you could go to college!" His mum prompted.

Joey rolled his eyes at her and said to Sean: "Can't hurt to listen to the man, right?"

"Right!" Sean agreed, too much in business mode and focused on getting a great talented under contract with them, before someone else found him, to notice the irritation Joey's mother felt that it also meant that Joey wouldn't go to college. "That's the spirit and it can't hurt to go for it either.. If you don't like it, it's only two years, or maybe one if you don't want two at all, we'll go for that at the start. And trust me, the time will just fly by, it will be busy and sometimes tough but very interesting and you can sing and play the guitar and practice the drums and keyboard! You will get your very own keyboard and guitar and even a drum set if you want to have it. You'll love it. Trust me! And by the end of the year you can drown in girls and guys with your look and voice. Trust me!"

And with that it was settled. Joey went to the office the next day. Unable to ignore the sweet talking that man could do. The boss of the management company seemed exited about Joey and talked for hours, about what he was planning for him, and that he already got in touch with some record companies he had worked with a lot of times in the past, and they had all loved his demo and wanted him to sign the papers with them as well. Joey was overwhelmed. Where did it all come from so suddenly? He didn't know what he wanted to do.. He didn't know if he should sign at all. He needed someone who knew something about such things. And then he thought of Seto Kaiba. He had contracts to sign all the time, different ones but still it was the same. And Kaiba always seemed so damn sure of himself. Why couldn't he be more like him? And why did he have to think about him AGAIN?

In that moment he decided. He knew another two weeks would not be enough to get over Seto. It would never be enough. He needed more time for that. And even if Seto was still looking for him and really might just have missed Joey which was unlikely because Joey had been there nearly all night, but even if Seto loved him back, Joey still wanted to try this now. He didn't want to rely on Seto all the time for contracts or anything else and Joey knew that if he would go back now and get together with Seto he would always be the boyfriend of Kaiba that had nothing and was nothing. He wouldn't even have gotten into a college while Seto owned a huge business. Joey knew that he first had to grow up and become stronger to be able to stand next to Seto as an equal.

And this was a chance for that, as well as a hell of a distraction. They kept talking about video shoots, photo shots for posters and interviews in magazines, studio work and promo tours for three singles a year, an album a year and a small tour a year. For the first two years only in America. Than maybe Asia, including Japan, since that's where Joey came from. He might have a chance there due to the fact that he was half Japanese and if that would work out, they could try Europe. They were talking five years ahead by now, about what might be if the first two worked out as planned and for some reason not one of them seemed to be in any doubt about that! And Joey hadn't even signed yet! He was sort of overwhelmed which made him a little unsure again. He looked at his mum's boyfriend, who was there with him and whispered: "I'm not sure. "  
>"You don't have to, but I have experience in the music businesses and will help you where I can. After all, I don't want you to ruin my chances with your beautiful mum. So you sort of have me in your hand! And I'm sure you'll love it. You´ve got music in your blood, the way you learned to play that simple rhythm on the drums. You'll regret it for life if you don't sign." And then he smiled at Joey reassuringly.<p>

He thought about that for a moment. And after a little while, when he was asked again what he thought of it, he said: "Okay. I'm in!"

He thought for a while about what he would say to his friends. He didn't want to tell them that he tried to become a rock star and wouldn't come back for fame and fortune, he was sure that they would encourage him to do so, but still he felt bad for leaving his home for that. And anyway, it might not work out in the end, so he decided to tell them he would go to college here. He could always say he didn't make it there when he came back. It would be less embarrassing for him.

And so he phoned Tristan this time, he had phoned Yugi last time, it was only fair to switch. "Hey Tristan, how are things?" He asked right after Tristan had picked up the phone!

"Great. Hey, how are you? I missed ya buddy, can't wait to see you!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"Yes, about that, mum got to me, I don't know if Yugi told you, since I said that it wasn't likely but mum talked me into applying for a college with a music programme here and I did get in. I didn't want to at first but it does look interesting and since I did get in, which is like a miracle, well like I said, mum got to me, it's only two years so and it really sounds interesting."

"What? You're kidding, you're really staying there? What about your dad?" Tristan asked.

"Mum phoned him and told him. He said I should stay and go for it. I will miss him but I can phone him and write to him and stuff and it'll only be two years and afterwards I might be able to earn some money and help him with stuff."

"Sure." Tristan said and sounded upset. "I mean, I will miss you, we all will, but man, I hate to say this but I think your mum is right. You should do this I mean, you wrote so much about the guitar, and stuff, and yes Yugi had told us all about what you had said on the phone about your music, so this is a big chance for you and of course you should do it. We'll still be friends, right?"

"Sure. And I'll write as often as possible and I'll visit if I get a chance. Maybe Christmas or something like that. I'll let you guys know in time!" Joey said.

"Ya right, you and in time." Tristan said ironically. "I´ll believe it when I see it! I bet you forget to mention and just suddenly stand in front of us and complain that we didn't pick you up at the airport." Both laughed!

"But hey there is something else I wanted to ask!" Tristan said. "Why don't you want to tell us what happened with you and moneybags?"

"You got that?" Joey asked.

"Man, I'm not stupid. We all phoned you that night and honestly even you wouldn't forget what time your plane to Serenity was leaving! And then that letter with every small little detail about your time there. But nothing about that, even after Yugi asked you to write it in a letter. If you can talk long enough on the phone to tell him about music, you could tell him the rest, too. I just don't get why you don't trust us with whatever happened!" Tristan asked.

"That's not the point, really, I do trust you. It's just, oh please don't make me talk about it. I don't want to talk about it to no one, I just wanna forget about it!" Joey said.

"Don't you think that talking might help?" Tristan asked.

"No, I think it will make it worse." Joey said. "And no, please let's talk about something else before I have to make up an excuse to stop talking all together."

"Okay. Your call. I'll tell the others to quit yapping about it. But if you change your mind, just let us know, anyone of us, if you need to talk you'll tell us, promise?" Tristan said.

"Sure. Thanks, you rock!" Joey said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Tristan said and sounded a bit more cheerful again.

"Like what? Maybe that my little sister has her first crush?" Joey said, curious how Tristan would react.

"She has what? Oh man, listen Joey, you're her big bro. You´ll have to protect her and keep the guys away, you know how guys are. She's too young to date!" Tristan said, sounding terrified.

"If you say so! But hey, I really gotta go now. It's late and it's getting expensive. But thanks again, I'll write to you guys. Oh and do me a favour, don't tell Kaiba my address here. Just in case he's still asking. Which I doubt but tell none of the two, Mokuba would tell HIM!" Joey insisted.

"Sure thing. Let us know how you're getting on there soon, okay?" Tristan said and was sure that Joey just wanted to stop calling because he had brought up Kaiba.

"Of course. Bye!" Joey said.

And on the next day, Joey's career started. First a bit slow of course. All the preparations for his first single. Even English lessons for interviews. He could speak it all right, after all he was half American. But he had a strong accent and his slang. Of course no one had mentioned that ahead of time! He'd never have signed this shit, if he had known this.

The first single was "Ice King". And it was a hit. It somehow found it's way into the top ten in the first week. He became famous almost over one night. There was some talking in the media about that he was a one hit wonder. The thing he hated the most were interviews. Always the same questions and most of them had hardly anything to do with music. Mostly about if he had a girl by now or not. But he loved to sing. He loved being on the stage with a guitar in his hands and singing his songs. The best thing was being on tour, he could see so many cities all over America and sing his songs on a stage, in front of hundreds and later thousands of screaming fans. And he felt great doing that.

He kept writing to his friends and phoned one of them once a month, to stay in touch and to find out what's new. Once one of them even included another letter in the first one. His name was written on the envelope. And he knew the handwriting: Kaiba! He took it and put it with the picture, afraid to open it and getting disappointed. But he thought that he would read it at some point, when he was ready for it. Maybe before he went back to Domino or when he was rich and famous himself and the distance between his perfect dragon and him was smaller.

But Joey wrote to Yugi, who had included the letter, to please not send anything again and to tell Seto to leave him alone, at least for now. He would stay and not even look into any letter from him, just to get down. He would go through with his plans first. And maybe talk to him after the two years were over. But only maybe.

And so the two years passed without hardly anyone, who knew him from back home, finding out about his career in America, which started over night only to become bigger with every single that was released.

And after these first two years, in which his life changed so much that he hardly had time to think about Seto, his management and record label went through as planned. He would go home, he could even stay in Domino most of the time! He was so happy when the decision was finally made and the first interview and single release in Japan was all set. And as soon as his flight was booked, he phoned Yugi. It was his turn for a call anyway.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said as soon as he heard a click, when someone had taken the phone and didn't even wait to be sure that it was Yugi. "Guess what! I'm finally coming home!"

"Really?" Yugi said. "That is so cool. Did you manage the college? You never wrote about that and we were a bit scared to ask!"

"Oh ya, about that." Joey said a bit sheepishly. "I never went. I did something else, but didn't want you to know, in case it wouldn't work out. But it did and well, I'm sort of, how do I say that.. I'm sort of famous a singer."

"You're kidding!" Yugi said.

"Nope." Joey said. "You obviously never looked online. There's tons of stuff about me by now. But it really is hard work, I still will have to travel a lot for that, since my contract got renewed for another two years, but I'm staying in Domino with dad most of the time. We're moving into a better place but still. They´re trying to get me famous over there, too. I mean, my management and record company and stuff. But I'm still the same, so don't worry and I can't wait to see you all! Oh and Mai is coming. I met her here recently. I didn't even know that she was here until she suddenly stood in front of me."

"Again," Yugi said, "you're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Joey said. "It's true, look it up!"

"No, it's fine. I believe you, it's just... Wow... You're really are full of surprises." Yugi said cheerfully and happy that his friend was coming home, as well as surprised that he was a singer now and hoped that he would get famous in Japan, as well to make sure that he could stay. "Honestly, first that you can play the guitar and then that! You could have told us earlier."

"Probably, but I just didn't want anyone to know back then. I mean, dad knew from the start but you know, in case it wouldn't have worked out I just wanted to have some place where no one knows and where I can go to and no one will talk about it. I mean, I know you wouldn't, if I didn't want you to, but it might slip, you know? And later I didn't know how to tell you and I was so busy and time just flew by and suddenly the time was up and I'm coming home," Joey explained.

"Can I tell the others or do you want to when you come back?" Yugi asked.

"Whatever makes ya happy little guy, I don't really care." Joey said. "It's nothing THAT big. It probably sounded much more than it is. Okay I have a few CD's out over here and a couple of fans but, really, I'm just getting started!"

"Still! My best pal is a rock star.. that's so cool!" Yugi said.

"Oh great. Switch pal with bro and you sound just like Serenity!" Joey said. "She said it before it was even settled."

"When is your flight coming in?" Yugi asked.

"Next Monday at 1:25 but please, don't all show up there. Let me get rid of my stuff and then I'll come to the game shop to meet up with you and the gang." Joey said "If they want to!"

"If they want to? What sort of question is that?" Yugi asked. "Man, we all missed you. And Tea will freak, just mind yourself she might try to give her dancing career a boost by getting you to let her on stage with you!"

"If she's good I wouldn't mind, but usually I leave such choices to my management!" Joey said. "But I wouldn't mind telling them about her and that she's a friend and such!"

"Hahaha she is so going to freak out." Yugi said "And you're really coming? Not like before you left?"

"I promise, Yugi. I swear, I'll be there by lets say latest around 4, probably before that. And sorry about before!" Joey said.

"It's okay." Yugi said. "No worries. Just show up this time!"

"I will and I got little gifts for everyone." Joey said. "As well as another big surprise."

"Yay presents! But the best one is that you're coming!" Yugi said.

"Oh, thanks Yugi." Joey said. "See ya then, okay little guy?"

"Sure, see ya and don't forget it!" Yugi said.

After that Joey started to pack. And of course the picture of Seto that was still at the same place, but only because he had put it back after looking at it, was packed too! But that wasn't all that he was taking. The letter form Seto that was still unopened was in the case, too. Joey needed to see Seto's reactions before he dared to open it. Especially his reaction to the latest change in his life, the big surprise he had mentioned.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, Leviathan of the Sea, dancing elf, LovelyRose5001 and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the reviews.<p>

And I think we had enough of Joey for a little while at least. the net one will be how Seto got one without his lost little puppy.


	7. Left behind

**Chapter 7 Left behind**

After Mokuba and Seto had left the airport it was very quiet in the limo. Seto just stared ahead towards the driver, ready to jump and kill someone, considering how he looked.

He had missed Joey. He had missed his puppy. Stupid traffic, stupid slow driver, stupid Joey for not letting him explain before he left.

But the one he was mad at the most, was he himself! If he had said something to Joey about his feelings before graduation then this wouldn't have happened. Seto had loved Joey all along, ever since duellist kingdom, when they had battled with the first generation duel disk prototypes he had created back then. That had been the first time he had thought that the young blond had looked like a little stray dog fighting for food. And he had found it just too adorable.

He had loved him from the very start, always thinking that it was hopeless. All Joey had ever seen were his friends, especially this Tristan guy and then Yugi of course, he used to be Tristan's best friend but even then already he seemed to be super glued to Yugi all the time too and it had driven Seto nuts.

Yugi, his biggest rival, the only one who kept beating him in duel monsters also took most of the attention from his beloved blond feisty little puppy. And he was feisty, all the fights they had gotten into, Joey had started at least half of them but he himself was no angel on that account either. During a fight Joey's attention was all his! Undivided and absolutely his, even more than during a duel monsters duel. During a duel he would have his mind on the game, on the cards and his friends stupid annoying cheering and not on Seto. But in a fight Joey was HIS!

And then there was this Mai Valentine, the stupid blonde pretty girl that thought she could have everyone, she started flirting with Joey in duellist kingdom and got worse during his battle city tournament. But when Dartz showed his sorry ass it really got out of control, that bitch fought against them. Finally Seto was really on the same side as his cute and feisty little Joey and then she had to show her sorry face and ruin it, she had battled Joey, using the ring of orichalcos. She had done so TWICE, the first time they got away with a draw but the second time, Joey lost on purpose. And what for? To safe that stupid bitch that wanted to steal his very soul and sacrifice it to a monster! And sure he´d gone right ahead to ensure her soul wouldn't be sacrificed instead! Joey had risked his life and soul for HER! It had hurt so bad, Seto thought he would never get over it!

How could Joey have done that, at that time Seto had been sure to have lost him to her for good. He wanted to get over him but just couldn't get away from him because all that weird stuff with ancient Egypt happened and Seto saw his pup all the time again, saw a part from his former life and a girl he supposedly had loved, okay she was cute and all but had nothing on Joey.

And then back to school and again after Yami was gone, if he wasn't fighting with Joey, all of his attention was with his stupid friends, it was just a matter of time till he would hook up with Mai, Seto was sure of that. And then it came, the letter, and what a letter! Seto could hardly believe that Joey could possibly be serious and still wondered if maybe it was just a dare. After all, what about Mai? Didn't he love her? Was this a joke, should Seto really risk his reputation for a joke? Dragon, that was the name his puppy had given him, how fitting, a proud and strong dragon. Too proud, that much was sure and who said a dragon was smart? With strength and brain, no knight could have gotten close to one! Not that he believed any to have lived at that time! It was that pride that had stopped Seto from admitting his feelings, even after he got the letter. He could have told Yugi why he wanted to talk to Joey, he could have told him that he wanted to confess to Joey but the pride that made him afraid of doing that and now it might already be too late. And still he couldn't just tell Yugi or anyone else before he knew for sure what Joey felt. Seto knew that it was only his fault that Joey was gone. And Seto's anger made him growl a little like Joey might do.

The light growl made the driver even more jumpy, what had that been again, if Seto missed the plane, he could kiss his job goodbye! Well, goodbye job, by now it was fine with him, the glare in his back mirror was so scary, combined with that growl, that he was praying that there would be no weapon around to kill him with, before he had a chance to jump out of the car and flee.

The way Mr. Kaiba looked, his driver was sure that SOMEONE would have to die for making him miss that stupid plane. Why did he need to get there at such short notice anyway? If he had said something a bit earlier or if the stupid accident hadn't been. There was nothing HE could have done about it, but no, the way Seto Kaiba looked he was dead meat, even if there was nothing he could have done.

When they finally arrived at the mansion, the driver was ready to quit on his own account but he had no chance. Seto Kaiba just nearly jumped out of the limo and said: "I'm busy and if ANYONE dares do interrupt me, then I guarantee there will be blood!" And off he was, so much for quitting, better to stay away until his fury was gone!

Mokuba was brave, he followed his big brother and watched him hammering on his laptop keys, on his desk in his bed room.

"What are you going to do, big bro?" Mokuba asked.

"What can I do? I don't have the slightest idea where to look for him. I would look up his mum's address but I don't know her name, I don't even know if it's still Wheeler. For all I know she has married again or took her maiden name after she split up with his dad!" Seto said absolutely mad.

"I guess all you can do is wait then, at least it's only 3 weeks!" Mokuba said.

"Long enough to find another guy or even a girl!" Seto said.

"I doubt that he finds someone else that fast!" Mokuba said, trying to cheer him up.

"Depends on how serious he was in the first place," Seto said. "It might just have been a crush or something! I mean I'm not even sure if he meant the letter at all or just was dared to write something like that."

"You think he's like that?" Mokuba asked, "To come out and confess to the first guys he has a crush on? I didn't even know he was gay, not for sure, I had a feeling that he might like you for quite some time now but no one ever said something about Joey being gay. So since he gave you a love letter, he risked being rejected and everyone finding out about him being gay! And just on a dare, he would never play with someone's feelings."

"Who knows if he was thinking that far ahead!" Seto said. "He isn't that smart."

"Seto, are you going to pick on him again?" Mokuba chided, sounding much like a mother after her son took a cookie the 2nd time that day without asking!

"Sorry, old habits die hard! And like I said, he might get a kick out of it!" Seto defended himself. And anyway, in his opinion he just had been honest.

Mokuba rolled his eyes! "That way you'll never get him Seto, think about it, you act the same but wouldn't you rather get something nice from him, like that letter?"

Seto blushed hearing Mokuba talk about THAT letter! He was just happy he didn't know WHAT his feisty pup had written in it! "I try to think of something."

Mokuba sighed and shook his head, it would be hard work to hook his brother up with someone. And Joey would not make it easier, he was rash and even more short tempered as Seto himself!

"Okay big bro, I'll leave it to you but think about it, please!" Mokuba said. "Do something nice for him."

What Mokuba didn't know was, that Seto's mind was far ahead of his this time. He already thought about something he wanted to do for his pup. Considering the address he had found, the one that did no longer exist, his pup was most likely living in a rougher part of Domino. It would match with his behaviour and clothing that he didn't have much money. And that was something Seto could easily help out with. He would just offer him to stay with him, he had written something about getting into his bed. Joey could have that, he could have it permanently. And just in case he wouldn't want that right of the stared, also considering how he had hurt him by not showing up, he would make him his own room in his mansion with everything he could possibly want and if he didn't want something, he could just get rid of it again. He didn't have to take anything but could have all he wanted. Seto would make a room in the style of Joey's favourite dragon card. His own one was made with his blue eye as inspiration and he would make Joey's with red eye as inspiration. Granted, to make it too black or red, it might get dark, so he would have to think about something to go with it!

Something like earth colours, brown and sand coloured. Maybe a sand coloured carpet. Joey surely would like that! And the walls could be like a sunset from a dark red at the bottom to a light yellow at the top to lighten it up, it would also make the room look warmer! And he could make a print like there was on his wall, just with black dragons. His bed frame could be black with dragons on it and the dragons could get real rubies for eyes and the sheets would be red as well.. he would also get a desk and a laptop, desk black and with dragons and the laptop red, like the eyes of his dragon! The curtains would be an even darker red with a black print, that looked like a dragon ripped it in some places with his claws.

He also needed a couch and coffee table as well as a TV, couch red, table black and a TV big, black with a good sound system and some gaming systems! He needed to keep his pup occupied while he was working.

He would give his puppy the room next to his, with a door in between but his own bathroom on the other side. The bathroom too would be in the same colouring.

He would get him clothes but he wasn't sure about his size, that would be a problem, maybe he would get that piece of information from Joey's friends, Mokuba could try to find out.

Since the theme of the room was red and black he would get him some dark red roses before he arrived, nice and fresh that very day. And Seto would get him at least two more red eye cards and every card he could find that goes along with it! He could have his pick form the best cards in the world.

He had it all planed on his computer already, now he just had to order it all, and get someone to redecorate the room they way he had designed it. Seto also designed a new duel disk, just for Joey. He would build it himself, black with a touch of red.

The part of it that would go over his arm would cover some of his hand too and look like the claw of a red eye and the part, where he put his cards, he made look like a wing... the part that shows his life points would have the head graved into it and the red eyes! After he had designed that, Seto just had to make one like that for himself, white with a blue eyes of course! But first he would build Joey's, he was his first priority now!

At dinner he asked Mokuba to pump the gang for information on Joey, when he saw them again! To find out whatever he could, including what his size in clothing was and what hobbies he might have that Seto didn't know about yet.

Mokuba asked: "Does that mean you didn't come up with anything yet, that you need more information?"

"Depends on what you mean with anything?" Seto asked. Mokuba looked puzzled and Seto just smirked at him. "I'm not planning to come up with anything. I'm planning to come up with everything and did start already." With that he showed him his design for the duel disk but the room would stay a secret for now!

"Don't over do it Seto, he might think that you try to BUY his affection back! I mean, that duel disk is cool, it shows that you thought about him and that is definitely something he'll like but don't start to go around and buy everything you see now." Mokuba advised.

"That's why I need more information, I need to know what to buy him, so I don't need to buy everything I see and he still has everything that he wants," Seto said. Mokuba rolled his eyes and started to wonder if his big bro was a lost cause! Sure, it was sort of sweet that he wanted to get Joey everything but it was a bit over the top, okay maybe a bit more than a bit, more like a lot more than a bit over the top and that made it sort of intimidating. Mokuba just hoped that Joey would understand that that's just how Seto worked! And not think Seto wanted to buy him or anything.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Fangirl4ver, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and dancing elf for the reviews.<p>

I'll be going out with a friend tomorrow right after work and we'll be gone for the weekend so I don't know if I get a chance to update but I promise to try and to update latest on Sunday night. I bet you all want to know what Seto will do when he finds out just how long Joey is going to leave and what he wrote into the letter Joey won't open.


	8. News

**Chapter 8 News**

A few days later Mokuba came back from Yugi's with some bad news. He went into Seto's room where he was working on Joey's dueldisk again and Mokuba said: "Hey, how are you doing, big brother?"

"Good." Seto said, "How was it at Yugi's and any news from Joey?"

"About Joey, there are some news, it's nothing sure yet but Joey phoned Yugi a couple of days back and how do I put it, his mum was trying to talk him into a college over there!" Mokuba said.

Seto stared at his little brother and then said: "He probably won't get in, he just about made it through high school." But Seto did look nervous.

"It's one for musicians and it seems Joey has some talent, he taught himself how to play the guitar and must be pretty good, he is teaching Serenity." Mokuba explained.

Seto did not like that, if he was good then he might get in with his talent, even if his grades weren't all that good. "You said it's not sure yet, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Yugi said, that Joey said he didn't want to stay there and didn't want to go to that college even if he would get in, but he sounded like he really loved his music and Yugi thinks he just didn't want to get disappointed or rather let on how disappointed he might be if he won't get in!" Mokuba said.

"Is that college in Los Angeles?" Seto asked.

"I think so, why?" Mokuba asked.

"I might be able to find out something about where he lives, if he is in, I just will have to phone a few people and I could fly over and talk to him there!" Seto said. So it wasn't too bad if he did get in.

"That's good. And hey, Yug said he didn't sound hopeful and didn't seem to think he could get in." Mokuba said.

"That's good for me," Seto said "But bad for him, I might have to see if I can get him in one here! He probably would like that, if he really is into music that much and I can get him a guitar, maybe customised red and black with a cool head shape!"

"You're really going a bit over the top with this Seto, remember if you give him EVERYTHING now, what are you going to give him for birthdays and Christmas or anniversary, if you get him back?" Mokuba asked.

"Good question, "Seto said, "I'll think about something then!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes again and thought _okay,__he __really __IS __hopeless._ With that he left the room to play in his gaming room. There really was no point in talking some sense into Seto.

Within few days Seto had a music room, next to Joey's perfectly designed and already ready future room! He had a guitar, a keyboard, a grand Piano (Seto didn't know what his style was and even though he assumed rock or hip hop or rap or something along that line, he wanted to be sure and included classical ones too) Seto also got him a drum set and some instruments Seto didn't know the name of and there was still plenty of space for more. All the instruments were black and red and ridiculously expensive, considering that Seto didn't play any and didn't know if Joey ever would play all of them! They were all for professionals.

When Mokuba saw that room, he said: "Okay bro, I take it back, you're not GETTING over the top. You crossed that line by a few miles!"

"You think he won't like it?" Seto asked.

"No, I think he believes you've either lost it or are trying to buy him back!" Mokuba said

"But he would like it?" Seto asked, sure that he could talk his way through the rest, as long as Joey liked it all and would be happy.

"Okay, it's official," Mokuba said, "You are hopeless!" And with that he left a confused Seto.

A few days after that, just days before Joeys flight should have gotten in and Seto was already a nervous wrack, Mokuba was at Yugi's again. On his way back he wondered how to tell Seto that Joey was not coming back. That he wouldn't be back for 2 years. Mokuba just hoped that Seto would find out Joey's new address, since Yugi had refused to give it to him. Joey had asked that Mokuba wasn't told, since he had known that Mokuba would give it to Seto. Mokuba wondered if he should tell Yugi the situation. He might help them if he knew. After all if Joey was in love with Seto and Seto with him, there was no point for both of them to be in any pain any more, the only thing was, would Yugi believe him? Would he believe that Seto was in love with Joey and Joey with Seto? If he would ask Joey, he knew that I knew and probably had spied and that Yugi might get talked into giving his address out, he would deny it all. And pretend that it was a trick to get his address for reasons unknown. The only hope for Seto was that he would find Joey trough his college.

Mokuba knocked before entering his brother´s room. "Bad news, I guess?" Seto said, as soon as he saw his younger brother.

"How do you know?" Mokuba asked.

"Your face and the fact that you knocked. Let me guess, Joey isn't coming back, is he?" Seto assumed. He knew where Mokuba had been and since he knew about the possibility, he feared that Joey wouldn't return.

"Sorry bro, he got into that college. Yugi doesn't know which one, I asked him if he would ask Joey but, I think he finally realised that I'm pumping him for informations for you. He definitely seemed weary of me afterwards and was on his guard, I think I distracted him a bit, but I need to be careful for a while, they won't tell me anything if they get that I'm sort of a spy for you and not that It's not fun do play the spy, I do feel bad for doing it, sorry." Mokuba said.

"You shouldn't feel bad, you wanted to help me and I guess also help Joey. If he still has feelings for me, it would help us both if I could find him. And I know you're trying your best to help me and thanks for that. I will just have to try every college in that area that has something to do with music. And like I said, thanks. Without you I would be waiting at the airport on Saturday and be at a lost afterwards." Seto said.

Seto typed something on his laptop during there whole conversation, he didn't look up once since he saw who had entered! And now he got his phone out already, ready to start the search for the little stray that had gotten away from him.

He said something into his phone that Mokuba couldn't understand, well he did understand a few words since he started to learn English a while ago but Seto spoke so much better and faster and he couldn't get what it was about. He only understood one word, or rather two names, Joseph Wheeler and the other was just Joey. He just watched and as soon as his bro was done with that call, he asked: "Was that the first college?"

"Yes. I said I heard from a friend about a good guitarist that should start at a college there and that I want to hire him for something over the next holidays but that I only have a name and if they could just tell me if I got the right college. I said his name and that his friends called him Joey. But nothing, there is no one with that name enrolled there. But there are a few more colleges and if I don't have any luck there, I'll try some others and then I will try a wider range, it might take some time. But I will find him eventually." Seto explained and already started to dial again.

Mokuba watched him while he went from one phone call to the next, never looking up from his laptop. After a few hours Mokuba fell asleep. And when he woke up it was morning. Seto was still in the same position on the phone, again hammering on his laptop keys and with a glare that could kill. His voice had gotten by far more annoyed as well. It was clear that he hadn't had any luck so far! Mokuba stood up and got him a coffee. "Have you slept at all, big bro?"

"Not really, but I'm running out of colleges. I phoned every college with a music programme in America. Not only California, no America, and came up blank. And then I tried all the other colleges. By now I'm half way through all the bloody colleges in the whole county. Honestly, do I have to go trough Mexico and Canada, too? I'm starting to believe that he is not in a college at all!" Seto said.

"Why should he have lied?" Mokuba asked.

"How the hell would I know but really he seems to be nowhere! I mean, there are still a few but they don't do much in the direction with music. I mean honestly, I'm so desperate by now, I already phoned Harvard! Like he would get in THERE!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, Seto was looking down on Joey again! Would he ever learn? Probably not, he could only hope that Joey learned to live with it or that Seto would get over Joey (and hopefully for Joey, he over Seto as well) otherwise he was in danger of living with a very, very, very cranky big brother until he could move out. He watched Seto for a while longer and asked: "What are you doing, if you don't find him?"

"I don't know," Seto said. "I really don't know."

"Maybe if I talk to Yugi and just beg for you? He's got the address but Joey made them all promise not to tell you or me." Mokuba said.

Seto stopped typing for a while, Joey didn't want to be found by him. Why? If he knew he was looking or guessed that he still was. Why could he not give him this chance? Doesn't he get why he was looking? Why he wanted to talk to him.? What else could it be than that he loved him? Why else would he look for him so frantically? Had he already lost Joey for good? He started typing, there had to be a college that he had missed, some small one. Maybe if he looked through the music schools, maybe he could find him or his sister Serenity.

He worked for two days, phoning colleges and music schools all over America, as well as Mexico and Canada. With no results. He wasn't sure what he could do next other than wait. But for how long? Who knew if he would ever come back to Domino, even after college, he would find friends there, maybe someone to love, a new "dragon". And Seto would never see his puppy again. Still Seto refused to give up that easily, there had to be a way. He had to find his puppy. He had loved him from afar for so long, he could not give up now. He had to find him before it was too late! There had to be a way.

Yugi and the others where the only link to Joey that was left. Seto had to make them help him but they would never give his address to him or Mokuba, not after promising to Joey that they wouldn't, but if he could not send something to him, maybe Mokuba could talk one into putting a letter in their letter. Yugi would be the best for that, he's the one who trusts others the easiest, he might fall for it.

And so Seto started to write.

Dear Joey,

I guess this time it's my turn to show you my questionably skills in writing a love letter. I had Roland emptying my old school locker and didn't see the letter until the morning after the graduation party. Otherwise I would have been there. I would have come in the hope that you weren't dared to write the letter to me and that you really meant it. Please, give me another chance and just tell me where you are, so I can at least visit you. I understand if you want to finish whatever you´re doing there and I will wait till you're done and you can come back home, but please, let me at least talk to you.

Love, Seto

He put that short letter into an envelope and wrote Joey's name on it and put it into a drawer of his desk. It would be his last resort but first he kept on looking online for a college or music school that he might have missed, a small one, anyone. He phoned some of the colleges in that area, if they knew a place where he might find Joey, where he might study his music. Seto found two more smaller schools and a college that way, but no Wheeler was there. Neither Joey, nor Serenity. There was nothing he could find on this way and he started to think that there was no chance to find him at all. Joey must be somewhere! So why couldn't Seto find him?

Seto kept looking for two weeks and still nothing, not even another school he could phone.

Seto reached the conclusion that Joey was doing something else and had lied to his friends or his friends had lied to Mokuba, to lead Seto astray. Either way, this way he would never find him. It took him two months to get the courage to ask Mokuba to ask Yugi to send his note. He hoped Yugi wouldn't read it, he didn't want him to read it, he didn't want anyone to know about his feelings. Not until he had talked to Joey, who hadn't told his friends about his feelings either, maybe Joey didn't want them to know that he was gay or bi, or whatever. Seto didn't want to out Joey if he wasn't ready yet, so he could not tell them what had happened and without that they would never help Seto.

Mokuba did as asked but it took another two months to talk Yugi into sending the letter and after another month, Yugi told Mokuba that he wasn't supposed to send anything from him or Seto and that Joey hadn't read the letter and that Joey wanted Seto to leave him alone, at least for now.

The upside was the 'at least for now', that meant that he might still have feelings for him and had said something if he had read the letter. And that meant that Joey was not over Seto... not yet anyway.

But the downside was, that letter was his last hope to ever find Joey and now all that was left, was to wait and hope that Joey might come back after the two years of 'college', or whatever it was that he did!

Seto spent most of his nights in the room he had decorated for Joey, wondering what Joey was doing and if he would ever be in that bed or in his own with him? Mokuba still hadn't been in this room because the doors where always locked, either from the outside or inside, no one was allowed in, not even Mokuba and no maids either. Seto kept it clean himself, for his beloved puppy, it was his place and no one was to see it before him.

He knew that it wasn't really healthy to be in it so often, since he probably would never have another chance and that way never get over Joey but he just couldn't help it. Seto thought he deserved the pain he felt, when he thought about losing Joey. After all he had caused Joey this pain too, by not showing up when he'd waited for him. Even if he hadn't known then, if it wasn't for his pride he at least could have told the others to tell Joey that he loved him. And now Seto could do nothing but wait for two years, terrified to either never see Joey again or worse to see him, but with another man. The closer Seto Kaiba came towards the end of the two years, the more he could feel his nerves getting the better of him and the more afraid got his employees, afraid of his temper.

The prove for that was, that he ALWAYS had a lift for himself! if someone was in when he walked up, said employee would leave the second Seto came in sight.

And then it happened, Mokuba ran into his office one day and said: "He's coming, he's coming, Joey is coming back. I heard Yugi talk about it to Tristan on the phone when I went there. I pretended not to have heard and asked for news but they said they hadn't heard from him, such liars!" Mokuba grinned at the last part, after all he wasn't much better, was he?

"When is he coming?" Seto asked immediately and with a bit of hope in his voice.

"'Tomorrow, the gang is planning a party tomorrow. Yugi said he would be at the game shop at latest at 4 but his flight is sometime past one! I didn't get that part too clearly but he is coming back. Isn't that great, Seto?" Seto nodded and started planning what he should do next. Try to find out what time his flight arrived and wait there or go to the game shop and pass him up there? The airport might be better, his friends won't be there but his dad might be and a bunch of strangers.

"Don't you want to know what else I heard?" Mokuba interrupted his brother's thoughts.

"There's more?" Seto asked. "Shoot."

"Well, Yugi said he was feeling bad for not ever telling me his address and said, if I wanted to know, I might just give it a try to google him." Mokuba said.

"Does he think I'm stupid? That was the first thing I tried." Seto said and he had, even before Joey had left.

"Yes but WHEN?" Mokuba asked.

"Right after I had talked to Yugi and asked for Joey's address for the first time, right before he left and immediately after I heard that he would stay there again." Seto said.

"Then try again!" Mokuba said with a grin. He already had done it, though on his way to Seto.

Seto looked at him confused but did and nearly got a heart attack, not only he got one hit on Joey Wheeler, he got just about a thousand hits! He also had some results for images and a few were shown and there he was in a dirty white sleeveless shirt and ripped up and washed out blue jeans, also dirty, leaning against a sports car with the hood open and placed in a garage and Joey looked right into the camera threateningly. He looked unbelievably cool! If Seto hadn't already been in love with that man, he would have fallen for him right now. "Where does all that come from so suddenly?"

"He got famous, Seto! As a singer over there, you can find some songs as well and I think I know who inspired some of them." Mokuba grinned at his brother.

"Great," Seto said. "So much for passing him up at the airport, they´ll never tell me anything if he's travelling as VIP and it won't be easy to pass him up either."

"Then at the game shop, or his first interview, I already know where it will be." Mokuba said. "I'm going to be his biggest fan, he is awesome!"

Seto looked at more pictures and listened to his music and had to admit that Mokuba was right. He was amazing. Seto listened to a lot of his songs and ordered every single and album ever made by him online. He would make damn sure that Mokuba could be his second biggest fan at the most. The only thing that troubled him a little was a rumour about a girlfriend of Joey's, that started about two months back. Before that he supposedly slept around with so many groupies that Seto was sure that those rumours were just that. A rumour. Joey wasn't the type to sleep around with a bunch of people.

Either way, the game shop had to be the best place to find him, but how to talk to him with all his friends around, it's better to do so in private, especially if he was already too late and Joey truly had a girlfriend now. It wouldn't be the first time he'd fallen for a bitch. So the only question left was, how to get Joey away or all the others? Maybe Joey would come out for a while to talk to him, maybe if he would see him and if Seto could alowe himself to look desperate enough, which should be a piece of cake since he was desperate, maybe Joey would go outside of the game shop for a moment! But even if not, Seto was sure that he could come up with a solution, matching the circumstances once he knew them.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, hey, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Nagareboshi-Lover and Fangirl4ver for the reviews.<p>

Sorry for the wait. Next chapter Seto will finally get to see Joey again. It should be up tomowrrow.


	9. Girlfriend

**Chapter 9 Girlfriend**

Seto was ready to face his little puppy. He just hoped that he wasn't too late already when he drove to the game shop. It was just 10 minutes past 4. Seto had checked online on the flight Joey was on and knew now that he´d arrived on time and probably was already at the game shop. Unless he was still always late but Seto hoped that he had grown out of that habit. Seto stopped the car, that he drove himself, close to the game shop but not right in front of it. Just in case Joey wasn't there yet, he could still try to hide in the area until he showed up. He was still wondering what exactly to say and do once he saw his blond little puppy and hoping that he had a chance with him at all by now, when he reached the shop and looked through the windows inside to see the blond mop of hair that he had missed for two years now.

He saw him with an old looking guitar and wondered why he had such a piece of rubbish. He's a rock star, he must be able to afford a better one. Seto didn't wonder about it for long though, because soon he could hear Joey's voice that was strong and clear enough to even be heard outside of the shop and even slightly muted by the glass it was still amazing to listen to the song he sang.

Seto stopped and listened, unwilling to interrupt the blond man that was standing with his back to him. Seto hoped that the song was about him but at the same time that it wasn't him. If it was, it meant that Joey still loved him but it also meant that he had hurt him even more than he ever wanted to.

Pain

Years have gone by since you've been in sight  
>what caused you to hurt me deep inside<br>shattered my heart and destroyed my dreams  
>looked down on me until I could scream<p>

After months, after years  
>You still only cause tears<br>have hurt hundreds of hearts  
>and all the other parts<br>and another day goes  
>and the pain only rose!<p>

Time might pass by, still can't make me whole  
>why did you have to kill all my hope<br>Hundreds of parts that just can not heal  
>why is this pain all that's left to feel<p>

After months, after years  
>You still only cause tears<br>have hurt hundreds of hearts  
>and all the other parts<br>and another day goes  
>and the pain only rose!<p>

Stop torturing my heart  
>stop invading my dreams<br>hundreds of miles from here  
>and yet you still cause tears<p>

After months, after years  
>You still only cause tears<br>have hurt hundreds of hearts  
>and all the other parts<br>and another day goes  
>and the pain only rose!<p>

Seto watched how Joey gave the guitar to the old Muto and assumed that he only had borrowed that piece of junk.

"You need some new guitar strings gramps but it isn't a bad one." Joey said and Seto wondered if he only was being polite and was sure that Joey could play much better with the one that was in the music room next to Joey's room in his mansion. He just hoped that Joey didn't already have an even better one. He could get himself everything he wanted now and didn't need any of the stuff Seto had gotten him.

Seto was about to walk in, when he noticed that Mai Valentine was in there, too. He wouldn't have noticed her at all if she wasn't just walking much too close to his puppy and even gave him a short kiss on the cheek, while Joey moved his arm around her waist. Seto felt like someone was stabbing his heart. He clearly was too late and Mai already had stolen his beloved little puppy.

"Oh great, the jerk found ya." Seto heard Tristan say but didn't really care about it. He still saw Joey and Mai arm in arm, standing there like lovers. So the rumours where true and Joey had a girlfriend by now. Seto saw Joey turn around and saw his perfect face for the first time in two years. Seto saw the surprise on his face and stared into his perfect amber eyes for a moment before Seto turned and left.

"Big brother, wait." Mokuba called after him.

"Why? It's pointless." Seto said to him once they were a bit away from the game shop.

"So are you giving up already?" Mokuba asked and Seto turned to face him. But his eyes flew past his brother and back to the game shop. In front stood Joey and looked over to them. Hopefully in enough distance that he wouldn't hear what Mokuba said or at least not get what it implied.

It stung to know that Joey was taken by someone else. Especially when he stood there in all his glory, watching over to him with a look that made Seto wonder if he secretly still longed for him, instead of this annoying bitch he had for a girlfriend. It seemed impossible to get his eyes off the blond. Even when Mai came out after him and took his hand. Seto noticed the way she looked at him, clearly upset at the way Joey watched him. She whispered something to him and pulled gently on his hand. Seto watched Joey's face, his eyes that looked over to himself focused only on Seto's face, while his legs and body gave in to her demanding pull on his hand. He walked back inside but never took his eyes away from Seto's face.

"Never," Seto said, after seeing Joey's face looking at his own in such a way. He clearly still had a chance to get the blond´s heart. Mai might be his girlfriend but he obviously didn't care about her as much as he should in this situation. "I'm Seto Kaiba, I never give up."

"What are you going to do then?" Mokuba asked surprised.

"To be honest, I don't know," Seto said and wondered what he could do to win his puppy back. "But I know that he still has some sort of feelings for me and I will make him realise that those are much stronger that what he might feel for that blond bitch."

"Seto," Mokuba said, sounding worried. "I doubt he'll like to hear you call her names."

"Who cares." Seto stated. "I get him to love me and only me."

Mokuba gave a sigh and watched his brother getting into his car. He was probably hopeless but he would need as much help as he could get and so Mokuba decided to offer as much help as possible and walked back to the game shop, to see if he could spy some more. He started to like being a sneaky little spy for his big brother, it was sort of a game.

Seto saw his brother returning to the shop but drove home himself and walked into Joey's black and red room. He sat down on the huge bed that he had prepared and looked at the flowers next to it. Red and blue flowers, to have something in the room that might remember Joey of him. He wasn't sure how long he looked at those but he knew that he had to get in touch with Joey more than before. Mokuba was right in one point, he needed to be nice to Joey, at least to a point. Seto had loved their little fights but hated it when Joey was getting too mean with the rebuff for his liking. As long as it stayed teasingly, it was enjoyable but as soon as someone got hurt it wasn't and Seto knew that he had to be more careful not to accidentally hurt the others feelings.

But most of all he needed to get close to him somehow. He needed to get in touch, to show him some sort of affection if he wanted to make Joey realise that he still belonged to Seto and not to Mai. And Seto was sure that it was still true.

He walked back into his own room to boot up his laptop. He needed to find out more about Joey and hoped that Mokuba was already getting some private informations about the blond, while he would try to find out his schedule for the next days. It shouldn't be too hard to find out the whereabouts of a rock star that´s in the city and Seto soon knew about a few interviews, as well as two small concerts with only a few tickets left, that weren´t already sold out. It was supposed to be highly exclusive and it would be nearly impossible to still get into them.

But one of the interviews would be live on TV and Seto had an appointment at the studios, because of a duel monster movie that he was producing together with that TV studio to advertise his new duel disks further. They would be used by the main hero's in the story.

It shouldn't be too hard for Seto Kaiba to find out in what studio Joey was in and to sneak in and watch him from there. Maybe he could somehow make sure that Joey saw him there and knew that he was watching him and Seto could show some interest in the blond that way.

He was still looking up when and where the video shot for his next single would be, as well as a photo shot for the cover and promotion of that single and thought about a way to show up there too, when he heard Mokuba walking into his room. "Do you have some news, little brother?" Seto asked, without looking up to see his brother. He was too focused on his research and knew that Mokuba understood.

"Better," Mokuba said "I´ve got a visitor for you."

Seto looked up and saw a red blond young woman standing next to his brother in his room. She smiled friendly and she had the same eyes as her brother. Those eyes where the only thing that gave away that the young girl, he had met during the battle city tournament, was the same young woman that stood in front of him now. Strangely his kid brother didn't look any smaller or more childish and Seto noticed for the first time how much he must have grown and matured, too. He never thought about it much, since the changes were so slow for Seto, who saw his brother everyday, only noticed the changes now that the young woman stood next to Mokuba. Who had changed so much as well, that he wasn't letting the gap of the age difference get to obvious.

It was only two years and she had changed so much that Seto sighed. At least his brother obviously didn't get as troublesome as some kids did, when he had reached puberty. But the problem now was that Serenity had heard his questions about informations.

"Nice to see you, Serenity." Seto said, feeling obliged to be reasonably friendly to the little sister of the guy he loved. It would definitely be helpful to be in her good grace. Especially since she probably could assume that Seto was doing some research on her big brother.

"Hello, Seto." She said with a smile and looked around Seto's bed room, she looked a little nervous. "Nice place you got."

"Thanks. Maybe we should go into the living room, rather than my bedroom." He said, looking sternly at his little brother who just had let her walk into his most private room, apart form the one he had gotten for Joey.

Mokuba smiled a little sheepishly. "Serenity told me something that you'll love to hear."

"And what would that be?" Seto asked and stood up to lead them to the living room.

"I don't think that Joey really loves Mai." She said with a little blush. "I don't know what is going on between them but he isn't in love with her."

"And Mai?" Seto asked, "I had the strong feeling that she is in love with Joey."

"I'm not sure about her," Serenity said. "But I do know that she wants to become an actress. And being with a rock star got her a lot of attention when Joey suddenly said he had a real girlfriend. He never had anything with anyone before."

"You mean, no real relationships?" Seto asked, curious about the rumours he had found online. But walked ahead towards the living room and told the first maid he saw on the way there to get him some coffee and his guest anything she would like.

Serenity asked politely for a hot chocolate with cream, before she answered Seto's question, still following the older Kaiba through the halls of his huge mansion. "No relationships and nothing else either. As far as I know all those one night stands he supposedly had were made up by groupies, who wanted to get some attention and are telling lies to get that."

"May I ask what makes you so sure of that?" Seto asked and reached the spacious living room.

Serenity looked around the mostly white room with a bit of blue. The room was big but held only little furniture, making it look cold and empty but just like Kaiba's bedroom, it had huge windows, letting in a lot of light to brighten it up. It was clear that Seto didn't like to have any unnecessary stuff around and she was sure that it was easy to find out what rooms Kaiba used frequently. The hallway was old and dusty with lots of earthy colours and old pictures and even old and expensive looking huge vases.

His bed room and this living room on the other side were clearly inspired by his dragon, without any unnecessary things that just got dusty. She was sure that Kaiba never had re-done the hallway, since he had inherited this place. He obviously didn't care about it, probably because he only used it to swiftly walk through it. "Easy, he never looks twice at anyone who's flirting with him." She said. "And he isn't the type to just go around and sleep with his fans."

Seto was surprised by the directness she showed him. Maybe he could use the fact that she talked so openly for his own advantage. "I see, but maybe he is just trying to hide something like that from his kid sister."

"I'm not a kid and he knows that better than anyone." She said with an angelic but slightly shy smile and Seto wondered what exactly Joey knew about his sister that some obviously didn't. "But to answer your question, I know my brother just as well as he knows me. I knew some secrets about him long before he came to live with mother and me in L.A. I know things that will definitely interest you. I'm just not sure yet if I'll give you those informations."

"I must be misunderstanding something, You aren't offering me information's for money or something are you?" Seto asked. He wasn't sure what else she had meant by the last part but she loved her brother, that much couldn't have changed and she wouldn't sell him out.

"Of course not." She said, obviously outraged that Seto could even think that "I'm simply not sure if I can entrust you with such highly classified informations about my older brother."

She sounded like a politician to Seto, with her talking about highly classified informations and Seto wondered what she had been up to in the last few years. "And how do you think I could deem myself worthy of those?"

"I'm not sure yet to be honest but maybe I can give you one information and see what you'll do with it." She said, looking slightly worried. She clearly didn't like giving him those informations.

"And what information might that be?" Seto asked, curious by her behaviour. She was shy and loved her brother but still offered to tell Seto something that clearly would feel to her like a betrayal.

"He still has a picture of you with him all the time, as well as a letter that you wrote to him." Serenity said and Seto stared at her. Yugi had said that he had never read the letter and Seto had assumed that he must have thrown it out right away. "It's not opened but he refuses to throw it out. He also doesn't want to read it, which I find more than strange. But knowing my brother, he has some really stupid reason and stubbornly clings to it."

"I have to say that I'm surprised about the way you talk." Seto said. "You clearly love your brother, still you're here to give me informations when his friends refused to even tell me his address?"

"That's because I'm his sister." She said and smiled but not the same shy and angelic smile. It was a softer, caring smile and Seto saw the girl she once was in that soft and caring face. "I know him better and know when he's just being stubborn and stupid. I know that he loves you and not Mai and Mokuba was obviously spying for you. Asking my brother all sort of questions, till he wanted to go home. I pretended to give Joey some time with his friends in peace by asking Mokuba to walk me around the city and show me what had changed and once we were gone, I asked Mokuba if he was spying because you loved him. I saw your face when you stood there. You clearly hadn't noticed me there, standing close to Yugi, but I saw your face and the pained expresion once Mai was next to my brother. I don't want to see Joey sad anymore and he always was. He was hiding it well and it took me a while to notice that he was hiding something from me but I know now that he loves you. And now that I know that you love him, too. I refuse to just watch his stubbornness and your pride to get in the way of my brother´s happiness."

"Then why not tell me all the secrets right away?" Seto asked, hoping to find out more and happy to have an ally that could help him understand the mind of his little puppy.

"Because I might know now that you love my brother," she said. "But I also know that you have hurt him. Not exactly how or why but I won't trust you, till I know you better. But I better go for now. Joey will be worried if I stay out too long and I want to do a bit of shopping while I'm here. And he'll never believe that I walked around with Mokuba without buying something, since he gave me some money."

She stood up and Seto accompanied her outside, while Mokuba offered to take her to the shopping mall or wherever she might want to go. Seto noticed the look in his brother´s eyes, he clearly had noticed how much mature she had gotten and that only showed Seto that Mokuba had grown more than he had thought over the years. "Before I forget it," she said with another shy smile and passed an envelope to Seto. "I think that might help you, too."

Once she was gone, Seto looked inside and found a ticket for one of the exclusive concerts Joey was giving soon.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to Nagareboshi-Lover, LovelyRose5001 and N0o0o0o0o0ono for the reviews.<p>

In the next chapter Seto and Joey will finally get to talk to each other.

And to N0o0o0o0o0ono, did you mean Joey with Joy? In that case, his sisters name is Serenity and I just can't picture her with Seto. (Not because I'm too much into puppyshipping but because I think she is too sweet and innocent for a sort of cold and calculated guy like Seto.) I could see him with Tea or Mai but not with Serenity. I know a lot of people do and might even argue about that one situation during battle city tournament, but I still can't see them together. Also Seto's brothers name is Mokuba and he and Joey would be more likley than Seto and Serenity (at least in my book) but I wouldn't let thet start out in their teens because in that age the difference in age would be too big for my personal taste. Also I write what comes into my head and for some time now I'm in a huge puppyshipping phase and think a lot about that and I don't know when I write what other couple. But I thank you for asking me, since I assume that it means that you like my writing style and would like to read more from me so I feel greatly honoured. And if Joy was supposed to be someone else (But I can't think of anyone) then let me know please.


	10. Present

**Chapter 10** **Present**

Seto decided to make sure that Joey saw him a few times during the next few days. He even was in the area where Joey was for the video shoot and watched for a moment. He was standing next to a river with a waterfall, a good bit outside of the city and Seto stood a bit away, leaned against a tree on the other side of the river. Seto was a good bit along the river and wasn't sure if Joey noticed him there but it was the perfect place to watch him. There weren't many fans interrupting the shoot and Seto was sure that it was because he wasn't as famous over here. His fans from America probably wouldn't follow him until Joey's concert and the interviews. They would enjoy seeing him there much more and it was expensive to come all the way just for those already.

Unfortunately Mai was present. She even was a part of the movie. It seemed like she was supposed to be someone who got hurt by someone who left her and years later she was still in pain due to what happened there. She looked much too innocent the way she was pictured there but played her roll well. Seto wanted to beat her for possibly using Joey just to get a bit of fame herself. She was playing with his feelings, even if she assumed them to be less than what they should be, it was still mean of her to just fake feelings for him to get famous herself. She could hurt him with that and Seto wanted nothing more than to get her as far away from his puppy as he could.

Seto was glad when he noticed how Joey suddenly froze in the middle of the shot, his eyes focused into the direction where Seto stood. He must have noticed him and Seto simply lifted one hand to great him wordlessly. They had to do that part again and Joey was back into work mode but Seto had the feeling that his face was turned to him more often than before. It clearly was a good idea to simply be present for a while and get into his thoughts as often as possible. Afraid that if he pushed too much, Joey might run off on him.

Serenity had said that Joey still loved him, which Seto had been sure of anyway. The way Joey had looked at him in front of the game shop had said it all. But now Seto had to watch Mai going to Joey once the cameras were off and cuddled against him while he put an arm around her. They both whispered to each other and she smiled and giggled all the time. Seto wanted to puke at the things that Joey might be whispering to his blond girlfriend that was just playing a role. And she looked much too sweet and innocent in that dreamlike white dress they had put on that lying bitch. How was Joey to notice her for who she was when she looked that innocent and still attractive?

Even Seto had to admit that she looked great, considering that she wasn't his type. But her body wasn't bad for a woman and Seto was sure that she could have nearly anyone she wanted. And she probably wanted Joey for his fame, rather than the person he had always been. It was hard to just watch her in his arms and Seto decided to go, before he had to watch this any longer and he hoped that she wouldn't be around during the concert and TV interview but feared that she would be.

Seto watched him one last time, before he turned and started to walk away. He hadn't done two steps when he heard Joey's voice call out "Hey, moneybags." Seto turned and looked at Joey, who smiled at him. "See ya around." Seto wasn't sure if he just imagined it but he looked a little hopeful while Mai clearly didn't like to hear her boyfriend saying that. She looked like a jealous fury.

"See you soon." Seto said to add more fuel to her jealousy. She probably was just worried about her fame rather than losing Joey. Seto walked away, glad that Joey at least was talking to him again.

One day later Seto was sitting in a café that happened to be across the road of the photo studio where Joey was for a shooting. He had his car close by because he knew that Joey had an interview in China and a plane to catch shortly after this interview. He secretly hoped to get a chance to drive him to the airport. Seto waited there and watched the few fans standing in front, that waited for Joey as well. He wouldn't need to watch though. He could hear when Joey came out because some of the girls started to scream like crazy. Seto looked up and watched Joey starting to sign an autograph for all of the fans there. He also posed for pictures with them and during one he looked right across the street and into Seto's eyes. Seto saw his face changing a little, before he said something to the girl that was with him on that picture and then he walked over to Seto. A strongly build guy that Seto had seen at the video shoot too was following him and Seto assumed him to be Joey's bodyguard. "Hey, moneybags." Joey said with a grin and Seto was glad to see him sitting down on in front of him. "Don't tell my you're stalking me now?"

"Not more than those groupies over there." Seto said with a glance at the girls that now watched them from a distance. Obviously talking to each other.

"Yeah, they're crazy." Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Seto smiled and was happy that Joey had just been polite while letting them taking pictures. Seto had already started to worry that Serenity had been wrong about those rumours. "So you're not enjoying all the attention from your fans?" Seto asked just to be sure "You look like you rather enjoy it."

"It comes with the job," Joey said. "Don't get me wrong, I love the job but the fans can get really annoying. I still sort of like it though. At times it's cool to have all the girls drool over ya."

"I disagree." Seto said, "I find those fan girls I have just annoying."

"Not the first time we see things differently." Joey said and Seto noticed a sad tone in his voice, as well as a sad look in his amber eyes.

"And not the first time you might get something the wrong way." Seto said and saw a bit of surprise going across Joey's face.

"You really didn't see that letter back then, did ya?" Joey asked to Seto's surprise. "Sorry I didn't let ya explain, but it would have been pointless anyway."

"And why is that?" Seto asked. He didn't like hearing Joey calling it pointless. It wouldn't have been pointless. Joey could be with him in his mansion, away from all those screaming fans and only be adored by Seto if he hadn't gone to L.A. without knowing that Seto loved him. He was sure that Joey wouldn't have stayed away then.

"Because we're too different." Joey said. "I knew all along that it wouldn't work out, not really."

"Then why did you bother confessing to me?" Seto asked even more upset.

"Because I still hoped," Joey said with a bit of a smile but stood up. "Anyway, I need to be going, I've got a plane to catch."

Seto looked up at Joey and said: "Differences can attract each other at times." With that he stood up, unwilling to let him just get away again, especially since there was only a cab on the other side of the street, ready to take Joey away from him. "And I could give you a ride to the airport."

Joey looked at him for a while and said: "Thanks but I got my stuff in there already, but maybe you can pick me up tomorrow at 5. I'll be back then." Seto just gave a nod, slightly disappointed that he couldn't stay around Joey a little longer right away. "And before I forget," Joey said with a cheeky grin, "When I talked about differences, I meant that you were a rich bastard back then and I was a nothing. But newsflash, I bet I'm at least nearly as rich as you and my image as a ladies-killer and such is just as bad ass as yours, maybe even worse."

"Yeah, right." Seto said and sort of enjoyed the teasing grin on Joey's face. "I'm still much worse than you are."

"Only with your glare," Joey said. "Trust me, I can be just as calculated as you. I learned a lot in the last two years."

"We'll see." Seto said and smiled after Joey.

"See ya tomorrow, jerk." Joey said still teasingly.

"See you soon, puppy." Seto said and saw a blush spreading over Joey's face.

"Quit the dog names," Joey quickly said.

"You gave me permission," Seto reminded him, "I still have prove for that."

"Show that letter to anyone and I'll kill you with my own two hands," Joey said, blushing even more. "And it only gave you permission to call me that in private and we're not without a bunch of curious eyes."

"They can't hear us though." Seto said, still grinning. "And don't worry, I won't risk them finding out how dirty your mind is."

"Joey," Seto glared at the bodyguard that walked closer now and disturbed them. "It's getting late, you'll need to leave."

"Sure," Joey said, "see ya, Kaiba."

"See ya, Wheeler." Seto said, hoping that Joey would use his given name, if he annoyed him by calling him Wheeler. Even his bodyguard called him Joey and Seto hardly ever had heard anyone use his surname. He watched Joey getting into the cab and waited till he couldn't see it anymore, before he quickly finished his coffee and got ready to leave. They had called each other names again but it felt teasingly to Seto and sort of like Joey had been flirting. Maybe it was clearer to him who his heart belonged to than Seto had believed. It was strange though that he then was with Mai. But at least her fake feelings wouldn't be hurting Joey as bad as if he truly loved her or at least believed himself to do so.

He had just called for the bill when two fans approached him and asked in English and with a strong American accent "Who are you and what were you talking about to our Joey?"

Seto looked down on her and noticed the look of her clothing. Cheap but flashy, obviously she was spending most of her money to travel after her idol and would probably do a lot to get into bed with him. Seto just gave an unamused smile and passed much more money to the waiter who came with the bill than needed. He wanted them to see that he was rich, because they obviously didn't know who they were talking to. "Keep the change." Seto said to the waiter before turning to the two girls. They were probably about Serenity's age rather than Joey's. "You might call him your Joey, but trust me, he'll never be yours. Unlike Mai, your not even worth getting jealous about."

He said it to get to them and piss them off but in reality he was a little jealous of them. Especially when they had gotten to take pictures with him and had him smiling at them before Joey had noticed Seto sitting in the café. Seto slowly drove home and wondered what he might be able to do next to get Joey more interested. He needed to find at least a bit more they had in common, since Joey seemed to be worried about the differences. Maybe that was the reason he had never opened the letter and read it. He probably feared to get together with Seto, just to have to end it again. It also meant that if Seto could prove to him that it won't end easily and that he can trust him, he will still have a chance to get with his blond puppy and with that thought he didn't mind too much to wait till that day came. And that Mai hadn't been with Joey to the shooting was a great comfort to Seto as well. At least she wasn't glued to him all the time. This would make it so much easier to steal Joey away from her, and Seto won't allow himself to lose to that bitch.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to .Lover, dancing elf, LovelyRose5001 and Nagareboshi-Lover for the reviews.<p>

Two more chapterst to go and then we're already done with this...*cry*. The next chapter will be slightly wired...well maybe a bit mroe then slightly because you'll get to see a very angry PINK dragon!

Also sorry to Mai. I actually like her but I doubt Seto can under this circumstances. The bitch comments are just because of Seto's jealousy not because poor Mai is a bitch. She isn't.

Also please write reviews...especially when I make silly mistakes like messing up the number of the chapter. I didn't have a number 6. (I had the story written and made one out of two but forgot to change the number in the chapter title.) Anyway, I fixed it so sorry for that.


	11. Never challenge a fan girl

**Chapter 11 Never challenge a fan girl**

Seto was in Joey's room which the blond so far hadn't even seen. It was pointless anyway, now that Joey wouldn't need Seto to help him have a nicer place. Joey was probably right when he had said that he was nearly as rich. Definitely rich enough to get everything Seto had gotten for him, apart from the duel disk that Seto had created and built himself. He would have to find another way to charm his little puppy to give in and finally be his.

Seto was startled a little when he heard Mokuba in the room next door that was his own. He gave a sigh and walked over and into it, knowing that Mokuba would get a peek at Joey's room. But it wasn't like it mattered anymore.

"What can I do for you, little brother?" Seto asked and saw Mokuba's eyes go past his face and into the room he came from.

"What is that room for?" Mokuba asked and Seto could see his suspicions on his face already. He also knew that Mokuba didn't approve and probably thought it to be too much, considering the way he glared at his older brother and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's nothing now, I guess." Seto said and sat down on the chair at his desk. "And now tell me, what brings you to me at this early hour?"

"This." Mokuba said and passed a newspaper over to Seto. It was opened already and Seto saw that there was a little picture of himself which wasn't too unusual but with him was Joey. One of Joey's fans must have taken it. They were sitting in the café and they both looked like they were flirting a little maybe. It could of course just be Seto who saw it, since he remembered the teasing and playful tone in Joey's voice. The words above the picture said 'Seto Kaiba in love?' The short text under the picture read: 'Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation has been seen with a young man in a café. The young man is no other than Joey Wheeler. A former duellist, who rivalled the two top duellists Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto but left Japan two years ago, in an attempt to become a famous rock star in America. Two years later the young man returned with money, as well as plenty of American fans. In America his career has practically started over night and he is a big rock star over there already. A fan of his said, that Seto Kaiba seemed to be sexually interested in the blond ex- duellist, who is currently dating another former duellist called Mai Valentine. One of Joey's fans stated that Seto made his intentions very clear.

Will this be the end of the relationship between Joey Wheeler and the beautiful blond Mai Valentine?'

"Hopefully it will be," Seto mumbled, "but I sort of doubt it."

"It does look good though," Mokuba said. "I wonder what he thinks of this though. He might not be too pleased about it."

"Neither am I," Seto said, "I really didn't want anyone to know about my feelings for him, until I got him but I guess trying to get rid of those fans of his was a mistake."

"Never underestimate a fan girl," Mokuba said. "I told you that before. You remember when they tried to break in here?"

"Roland stopped them." Seto said unimpressed. He didn't usually care about his fan girls and simply ignored them.

"Oh did he?" Mokuba asked. "You do realize that there are pictures of this room online? By the way, do you still have those strange pink boxers?"

Seto blushed slightly and mumbled "What pink boxers?"

"The ones with a heart." Mokuba said.

"Now I know how they got in here," Seto mumbled. "Remind me to get Roland to set security even higher. Whoever took those picture of this room must also have left them, and no, I most certainly don't have them anymore."

"Don't forget, Seto, as much as they like you and as much they're scared stiff by you, be careful," Mokuba warned. "Joey is spoiling his fans rotten with autographs and pictures with them, because he relies on them. He wouldn't get a cent if they wouldn't buy his stuff. They're not scared of him and they don't know you. They'll take this to a whole new level for you."

"Don't worry, Mokuba." Seto said, "I'll deal with them if I have to."

"I hope that won't be a mistake." Mokuba said. "But I´ve got more news for you. Serenity told me that there is an art exhibition and Joey tried to talk her into going with him. He doesn't want anyone to know that he's into art and usually pretends to accompany her and being the one who got talked into it but she said she wouldn't have time. So he won't be going, unless of course someone else might go with him, and just so you know, Mai isn't into art."

"Where and when is it exactly?" Seto asked, already looking up online to find the right one. He needed to know where he could ask him to go out with him.

"She doesn't know where, just that he wanted to take her after the live interview tomorrow afternoon." Mokuba said. "And it's called fantasy worlds."

"Thanks, that should do," Seto said. "And I'm really grateful for you to help me."

"My pleasure, as long as you'll be less cranky." Mokuba said with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me?" Seto said. "I really don't see the connection."

"Duke said that if someone gets laid they'll be less cranky." Mokuba informed his brother.

"Remind me to have a little chat with Duke." Seto said, aggravated by the thought what Duke was talking about to his little brother. No matter how mature Mokuba might have gotten, talking about the sex life of an older brother should be against the law.

"Oh come on, Seto." Mokuba said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore. Oh and I heard you'll be picking up Joey from the airport today?"

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"Serenity," Mokuba said, "I'll be going out with her the next two nights. Tonight, so I´ll get to talk to her about how to hook you two up some more and tomorrow, to make sure that she won't have time to go to the art thing. I'll get to be with her all day tomorrow thanks to that."

"You like her, don't you?" Seto asked.

"I don't really know her that well but she is cute and really nice." Mokuba said with a little blush "But don't worry. Joey should be fine with it. I'm not her first boyfriend. She isn't quite as innocent as she looks."

Seto smiled at his little brother "Just make sure to be nice to her and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You mean I shouldn't do anything you don't get to do?" Mokuba said with a cheeky smile but walked towards the door quickly. "Oh and Seto, you should be happy that I can talk to Duke about such things, imagine I would ask you about sex."

Seto blushed, while Mokuba closed the door behind himself and left Seto alone. He still would have to talk to Duke to take it down a little with the sex talk but he was happy that Mokuba had others to talk about such things. He really didn't want to talk to Mokuba about this more than absolutely necessary.

Seto had found out about the art exhibition and would make sure to ask Joey when he picked him up tonight.

A few hours later Seto was waiting at the airport. He was waiting in the VIP area and was nervous. He was dressed in his usual outfit with the white coat. It was still early and Seto got out his laptop and did some work until Joey would finally land.

He was so focused on the work he did, that Seto didn't notice that Joey was there until said blond suddenly grabbed his shoulders and said: "Hey, jerk."

Seto turned to him and tried not to show that he had scared him a little. "Hey, mutt. How did the interview go?"

"Great," Joey said "Until the questions about my supposedly new lover started."

"What lover?" Seto asked, feeling the jealousy rising.

"Have a guess," Joey said, "I´ll give you a tip, it was in the newspaper."

"Oh," Seto said, feeling much better now that he knew that it was just about the rumours between them. Which unfortunately were just that, rumours. "You're talking about me."

"Yeah." Joey said. "Guess it had to be my biggest fan."

"How do you know what fan it was?" Seto asked.

"I know her," Joey said, "And she is nutty. You better be careful."

Seto looked past him and saw three guys with Joey "Is she scaring you that you got more bodyguards now?"

"Not her alone," Joey said, "But it's all over the internet and some want to talk to me about it and will definitely be at my place. The address is already online again."

"Why don't you just tell them to back off?" Seto suggested.

"Because I need my fans," Joey said. "Unlike you they pay for my living by buying my CD's."

"And?" Seto asked. He wished he could tell him that he could pay for his living too but Joey was currently taken and to push him too much might not be the smartest thing to do.

"Just do me a favour and be good," Joey said. "I love this job and I don't want to lose it. And now let's go. I'm tired and have to get up early."

"And here I thought the life of a rock star would include another party every night." Seto said teasingly. "You must be getting old already."

"Yeah, right." Joey mumbled "You'd be tired too. This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be. But I still like it, even if it can be really hard work at times. Especially all the promo stuff is annoying. But a tour is great fun and I can't wait for the next one."

"You'll be gone for a while then, won't you?" Seto asked, sort of upset. It won't be easy to find an excuse to stay close to him, while Mai can just hang around all the time.

"Yeah," Joey said, "But I'll be back."

"Wasn't that what you said to Yugi when you visited your mom?" Seto asked.

"And here I am." Joey said, "A little later then planned but I did come back." Seto was surprised when Joey took his hand and started to pull him towards the exit.

"Are you saying that it can happen again that you just suddenly run off?" Seto asked, trying to hide the fact that the thought unsettled him.

"Not really," Joey said. "I missed everyone too much just run off on my own again. I wouldn't have done it without a good reason anyway."

"And what was that reason?" Seto asked, hoping that it had nothing to do with Mai.

"I wanted to get rich and famous. But nor for the reasons you might think." Joey said.

"And what reasons would it be then?" Seto asked.

"I'll tell you another time." Joey said, "Now where's the car? Like I said, I'm really tired."

"Fine." Seto said with a sigh and lead Joey to the car and drove him home more or less in silence. He didn't want the talk to continue where it had stopped. He didn't like to even think about his Joey running off again. Seto wished he could tie Joey up to his bed and make him stay forever. The leash would be long enough to walk around the house to keep him amused, while he was at work but not long enough to leave it. Unfortunately Seto knew that it would never be possible. Joey was much too outgoing to be in his mansion all day long.

They were already close to Joey's new apartment when Seto tried to ask him on a date. "By the way, I heard about an interesting art exhibition and was wondering if you would mind accompanying me there?"

Seto was surprised at the smile on Joey's face. He had hoped to see him happy but his smile looked rather evil. "Sure why not? What sort of art exhibition is it?"

"About fantasy worlds," Seto said and kept an eye on Joey, from the corner of his eyes, while driving him the last few meters and then parking. He didn't want to leave but Seto hadn't seen Joey carrying around any stuff, apart from a small backpack. He had only been gone for one night, so he could hardly offer to give him a hand with getting his stuff up.

"Would you like a coffee or something?" Joey asked. "As a little thank you for picking me up?"

"Sure," Seto said, happy to have gotten the invitation.

It turned out to be really good that Joey had three bodyguards. There were much more girls in front of his apartment than the day before at the studio. The girl Seto had met there was one of them and Seto remembered that Joey seemed to know her a little better than he had hoped before. He even knew that it had been her he had talked to, just because she had been there at the studio. That was if Joey's assumption about that were correct.

Seto watched him talking to some girls and even writing some autographs. After a while they reached the girl that had dared to talk to Seto. "Hey there," Joey said to her with a joking voice. "Are you still collecting pictures and autographs from me?"

"Sure. You're sexy." She said with a seductive smile.

"I heard you had a little chat with my pal Seto?" He said still smiling. "Just to let you know, you shouldn't take him too serious, he was just kidding, we're old classmates, that's all."

Even though Seto had said himself that this girl wasn't worth getting jealous about, he did get jealous. "Then what is he doing here?" She asked, looking disgusted at Seto.

"Oh, he was nice enough to pick me up from the airport and we hadn't talked much since I'm back and I thought I have a coffee with him and a chat, as a thank you for picking me up." Joey said still smiling and added in a whisper, but loud enough to be audible for Seto, "but I guess he's going to try to talk me into going to an art exhibition with him."

"I guess then I´ll have no reason to be jealous." She said jokingly. "He doesn't even know what you like. But about a coffee, I would like one sometime too, with extra cream."

Seto nearly got sick at the seductive look and tone she tried to do.

"Tempting," Joey said, only making it worse. "But I'm tired today and like you see, I have a guest."

Seto took his time, staying close to that girl while Joey walked on talking to some of the others and writing so many autographs that Seto wondered how other stars managed to ever get anything done when just writing their name all day long.

Once Joey was out of easy hearing range, Seto said quietly to the girl: "By the way, we'll see who really knows him. A fan that only knows the face that poses on a stage or in front of a camera, or the one who went to school with him for years and who's kid brother is out with his kid sister at this very moment." Seto said, "and just to let you know, no matter what he might assume, I wasn't kidding. And he will be mine!"

Seto was just getting close to Joey, who actually had managed to reach his door and unlock it, when Seto felt something hit the back of his head and then running down his body, he turned around to look who had hit him with what felt like a water bomb and saw another one flying at him already and hitting him at the side of the face, not even fully turned around yet. He nearly exploded when he saw the pink paint running down his body but the girl was already running away, laughing. Seto would make damn sure to get her with his lawyers but she definitely wasn't worth losing his composure. Especially since Joey was standing right behind him. "She's going to regret this big time," Seto mumbled and felt Joey taking his hand.

"Come inside," Joey said and Seto could hear that he was clearly amused. "I told you, she's nutty."

Seto followed him inside, still glaring in anger. He would make her pay for this. He would let her bleed for covering him in pink paint, right in front of Joey. "You know, pink suits you." Joey said once they were inside and he laughed. "I never thought your blue eyes would come out in pink, too."

"She's going to regret this," Seto mumbled. "I'll make her feel the pain dearly for this."

"Oh chill," Joey said, "you can have a shower and I´ll get you some of my stuff that might fit you."

Seto followed Joey to his bathroom and walked inside to have a shower, while Joey got him some clothing and placed them on a chair in the bathroom.

There was already a cup of coffee ready by the time Seto came back out in a white track suit that was a bit tight on him. "Thanks." He said and sat down on the couch and had a drink. "Are you living alone here?"

"No, dad is living here too but he's out tonight with some buddys of his." Joey said, "and I bet you know where my sis is."

"Somewhere with my kid brother," Seto said.

"Yeah, kid brother," Joey mumbled with a chuckle. "You mean back in the good old days where they were kids."

Seto smiled a little and said: "By the way, you haven't answered my question about the art exhibition, will you accompany me?"

"Sure." Joey said with a grin, just as evil as the one in the car. "You knew I wanted to go there, right?"

Seto blushed and said innocently: "How should I know?"

"Easy," Joey said. "Mokuba is your brother and he's spying for you. So why is it so hard to believe that Serenity is a double spy for me, only giving you the informations I want you to have, while finding something out for me?"

"And what was it that she was to find out?" Seto asked, "Because you could just ask me."

"No," Joey said, still with an evil smile. "You could lie. But she already is sure to have the answer right. I might tell you tomorrow. At the art thing."

"You got sneaky." Seto said with a little smile. He sort of liked that side of Joey. He really was a bit of a challenge, even though he had looked like he had missed him just as much when they met in front of kame game shop.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Seto asked, keeping the disgust he felt towards her for being with Joey, out of his voice. But he needed to know how close they were, to find out how bold he could be in his advances.

"She's at her place in L.A." Joey said and sounded to Seto like he didn't really care either way.

"How comes that she isn't with you?" Seto asked, trying to find out more about their relationship.

"She needs to be there," Joey said with a smile, "business related."

"I see." Seto said. "Is she moving here at some point? I mean you must miss her."

"Nope. She isn't going to move. She loves L.A. and the sun and all." Joey said, still smiling.

"So you're having a long distance relationship while you're back here? Or are you planning to return there as soon as you can, to be with her?" Seto asked, hoping that he wouldn't move there.

"No I guess I´ll stay." Joey said, still smiling. "We have something planned about the distance thing though. I might be able to tell you tomorrow. It's still all super secret."

Seto watched him for a moment. It was really hard to figure out what was going on in his head. He had looked like he still loved him the other day but he was still together with Mai and even telling him that they had a plan about the distance. Which would be troublesome when neither one would move. It would be to Seto's advantage though, if there was a lot of distance between them.

Seto finished the coffee, wondering a bit why Joey was dating Mai, if he seemed so careless about the fact that she was so far away, while still clearly having feelings for him and even have Serenity spying on him.

Once the coffee was done, he mumbled: "I better get going. Before even more rumours spread."

"Would that be so bad?" Joey asked with a teasing smile.

"Not for me." Seto said. "But your reputation might be ruined."

Joey laughed for a moment and then added: "Let me give you a 101 on rock stars. Everything that would ruin your reputation, will save mine. And the other way around, too." But Joey stood up to lead him to the door again. Once he walked out, Joey said for all his fans clearly audible. "You know what Seto? I'll have to thank that fan for splattering you with paint."

"And why would that be?" Seto asked, trying to hide the fact that he was really upset by that statement.

"Because that way I got to see you without that annoying coat," Joey said. "You really have to stop hiding that sexy butt, my dragon."

And with that the door was closed and Seto was thoroughly confused about what Joey really wanted and thought. For once in his life it felt like someone was playing with him and he really disliked that feeling. He would have to figure out this game that Joey was playing soon.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thanks to Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, LovelyRose5001, Leviathan of the Sea and Nagareboshi-Lover for the reviews.<p>

I wish I could see Seto covered with pink paint looking like he's about to kill someone. And by the way, he's going to meet that fan again in the next chapter, you'll see what he's going to do then! And one more chapter and then Mai will be gone for good...hopefully.


	12. Consider me caught

**Chapter 12 Consider me caught**

Seto could hardly sleep and was only half way focused on his work. Whenever he had time, he tried to find out more about Joey and Mai but all that he could find out was that Mai had acted in a few ads but nothing big. She probably had to have another job and was never able to live from that money alone. It did explain why she would rather stay in L.A. though. She probably wanted to stay close to Hollywood in the hope to get a chance to get on the big screen and become a huge movie star. It also explained why Joey had her in his music video, probably trying to get her noticed a bit more by the right people.

Seto was outraged that Mai was using him like that again. Just like he was at the video shot. And the worst was that Joey didn't even seem to mind or more likely, he didn't even notice it in his innocent and gullible way. He was much too trusting towards his so called friends.

Seto already had found out the names of the dancers that would go with him on the next tour and had seen the name Téa Gardner there. She too seemed to use Joey's fame to boost her own dancing carrier. And nice as Joey was, he allowed it.

Seto looked online a while longer before he got himself ready for his date with Joey. He wasn't sure if it could be called a date, since Joey was pretending to be nice and not even liking art and he was also still together with Mai and would only accompany Seto as a friend. But that all didn't mean that it couldn't turn into more and Seto would do everything in his power to make it into more. He even changed his usual outfit. Or rather he simply exchanged it for a more business like look, wearing a white suit with a blue tie, hoping that Joey would really enjoy the look on his butt as he had said the previous night. Seto still was proud that Joey had called him his dragon, especially since it was in front of his friends and already all over the news. Mai was sure to hear about it and Seto would love to see her face when she found out that her Joey, the one she used to get famous, was flirting with him while she was off to try to get a role in a movie.

Seto was even making arrangements for a nice candle light dinner on the balcony in his room, in the hope that Joey would join him for dinner when he asked him towards the end of the art exhibition.

Seto was there on time and stunned by the look of Joey. He was wearing slightly ripped and tight black jeans and a black T-shirt under an open red dress shirt. "You look great," Seto said in a polite tone, not wanting to let on how great he thought he looked.

"You too," Joey said with a wicked smile. "I see you left the coat away today."

"It's still messed up. You remember." Seto said. "And it isn't the first time that I'm wearing a suit."

"True," Joey said, "You very often have this stuck up kind of dress up."

"I thought you like it when I'm not wearing a coat." Seto said, trying to keep it teasingly and started to walk towards his car.

"I do," Joey said, "But that stupid jacket isn't that much better for the view."

"You do realize that your shirt is blocking my view, too?" Seto asked. If he could talk about his butt, Seto should be allowed to do the same with his.

"I never knew you'd care." Joey said with a smile.

"If you didn't get that," Seto said, smiling teasingly towards the flirty blond, "Then you're still as stupid as you were two years ago."

"Yeah right, but you're still a jerk." Joey said but still smiled at him.

"Little idiot." Seto said and couldn't help but smiling affectionately.

"Moneybags," Joey said, also smiling while following Seto to his car. He had to point a finger to his watch every now and then to indicate to his fans that he didn't have time to sign anything or take pictures right now and Seto was extremely happy at the lack of attention he gave them today.

"You do get that I can call you that now, too?" Seto asked.

"Oh yeah, right." Joey said, "I forgot. I'm so used to that one."

"Moron." Seto said with a little laugh.

"Arrogant and proud dragon." Joey said and Seto looked at him, wondering for a second if he was seriously intending to use dragon as an insult. He intended it as a nice pet name between lovers back at graduating from high school.

"Silly and innocent little puppy." Seto said with an affectionate smile, remembering the name Joey had used for himself in the same letter.

He worried for a moment that he had made a mistake, because Joey stopped and then walked over to the same nutty fan girl that Seto hadn't even noticed between the others that Joey seemed to ignore today. "Hey. You know what?" Joey asked her, using a language she understood. "He called ma a silly and innocent little puppy. What do you think about that?"

"I think he's a fool." She said, "You're way too wild and bad ass for that. You're my big bad wolf." And Seto was furious after seeing her hand moving to Joey's backside. The only upside was that Joey moved it away again right away. And that he still had to deal with something else.

"What's your name?" Seto asked her with an angry voice and a death glare on his face.

"My name is, None-of your-business." She said, infuriating Seto even more.

"Fine, have it your way. He said and got out a camera and took a picture of her.

"Hey what are you going to do with that, jerk face?" She asked angrily.

"I´ll show it to the police." Seto said. "You're obviously unwilling to give me your details and you owe me money."

"Why should I owe you anything?" She asked.

"Easy." Seto said, "You ruined my coat last night and I can't get the paint out."

"Sure you can't" She said, "I used paint that would make it hard for you to get it out, idiot. I wanted to annoy you as much as I could."

"Point taken," Seto said and stared down on her, while moving one arm around Joey's waist, hoping he would let him. "Too bad that it was a one of a kind coat that was especially designed for me and had a unique long distance communication system that allowed me to stay in touch with my security at all times in it that got busted, too. Now you owe me over a million dollar."

"Please, tell me you're kidding me." She said.

"Seto, she'll never be able to afford that." Joey said to him but Seto was glad that he hadn't objected to his arm around his waist yet.

"She should have thought about it, before going around ruining my stuff." Seto said. "If you leave your name and address at my company, I might be willing to get in touch with you and find some other arrangement for you to pay it off."

She paled at the look on Seto's face.

"My friends will vow for me that I didn't do anything." She said. "You can't have seen me doing it, it could have been someone else."

"I bet Joey will be honest enough to say that it was you." Seto said and saw her turning to Joey with a begging look.

"Sorry sweetie," Joey said, "I´ve got surveillance and will have to show the tapes. And he is right, you can't just go around and throw paint bombs at someone, unless you got the money to pay the price. But the look on his face was priceless."

"You'll help me then, right?" She asked.

"Honestly, if I would do something like that for every fan I have, I'd be poor in a day." Joey said. "Sorry, I really like you but I can't help you."

Seto was glad to hear him saying that and pulled Joey back to the car with the words "You´ve got a week before I´ll go to the police and have them look for you."

Once inside of the car Joey looked at him and asked: "You're really going to torture her, aren't you?"

"She embarrassed me and a picture of that was in the news this morning." Seto said angrily. "Simple torture will be nothing, compared to what I have in mind."

"I pity her." Joey said but still smiled. "Do me a favour and go easy on her."

"Why?" Seto asked, "Because she's your favorite little groupie?"

"If you tell her that I asked you to go easy on her, she'll be really happy and probably buy even more of my stuff, if that's possible. But she'll talk about it and people will notice that I'm good to my fans and I might get even more of them." Joey said. "But sure she sort of also is my favorite little groupie, because I love the nickname she gave me, big bad wolf, who wouldn't love that one?"

"You're still my little puppy." Seto said with a smile.

"Then you're still a jerk." Joey said nonchalantly and Seto was happy to still see a smile on his face. "I guess some things just never change."

"Some don't." Seto said, while driving through the city. The exhibition wasn't far away and they reached it after a little while.

Once there, Joey said: "By the way, I wanted to tell you something."

"And what would that be?" Seto asked, wondering if he was already about to tell him his super secret plan about his currently long distance relationship with Mai.

"I think you're better in writing a love letter than I am." And with that he left the car.

Seto needed to take a deep breath, before getting out of the car, too. "So you finally read the letter?"

He watched Joey turning his head back to him and saw that he had put his hands into the pockets of his pants, causing his dress shirt to get up a bit at the back too and effectively clearing Seto's view on his backside. "Yeah. But let's look at the paintings now and talk about that somewhere more private, okay?"

"Sure." Seto said, wondering what Joey would do now that he had read the letter. "You could come over to my place for dinner to have that chat."

"Sounds good." Joey just said and then walked towards the art exhibition.

Seto truly enjoyed his time with Joey there. So far he had never cared much about art but listening to Joey's explanations about little details in the pictures made it an enjoyable and interesting experience. It wasn't as much about what Joey explained, it was the way how he explained it. Seto loved watching the excitement in Joey's eyes, when he pointed out to Seto that one picture had a lot of symmetrical shapes if you connected some things. Or rather one shape over and over.

And Seto loved the smile when Joey pointed out that having a number repeating in a picture made it more beautiful, like one artist that gave his mountain three tops one being taller than the others. And then the tree birds in the back ground and the three dragons that were drawn on different places and the three waterfalls that came from the mountain and lead to one huge lake, from where a river lead out of the painting.

Seto loved to admire the look on his exited puppy's face, while he admired the paintings. "Do you paint yourself?" Seto asked, after they had seen almost all the paintings already. Curious by Joey fast knowledge of the details in the paintings so far.

"I tried a few times," Joey said with a slight blush on his face. "But if you ever tell anyone, I'll deny it all."

"May I see some of those tries?" Seto asked, still pleased to see the glow in Joey's eyes. He had seen the same glow before. But only online in some fan made videos of Joey on stage. Or recorded TV appearances in the US, where he sang one of his songs. Seto was sure that the glow in his eyes and the aura he had around him when he sang, was part of the appeal he had on his fans.

"Maybe sometime." Joey said but sounded so off handed, that Seto was sure that he would have to ask a few more times until Joey would finally let him see them.

"I promise I won't laugh." Seto said with a smile, trying to charm him to let him see them sooner.

"Yeah right." Joey said with a wicked grin. "You're a jerk, remember? You'll laugh for sure."

"I won't laugh at you," Seto said, sounding absolutely honest but added with a wicked grin: "At least not as long as you manage not to make a total fool out of yourself."

"In that case," Joey said with a smile, "You'll be laughing your head of when you see those sketches." For a moment Seto was disappointed, because Joey moved his own hand to get Seto's one that was around his waist away from there but to Seto's surprise he did hold on to his hand for some reason. He still had no idea why Joey seemed to flirt with him, when he was dating Mai and was wondering, if it had to do with the image he ad talked about already. But Seto couldn't picture Joey cruel enough to use someone else's feelings for his own advantages. No matter how much he might have changed during the last two years of fame and fortune he wouldn't go that far. Part of Seto feared that he was wrong though. Fame and fortune could change a person. And it did seem to him like Joey was just playing with him. The only thing that didn't match that theory was the look on Joey's face, when he had seen him for the first time after those two years.

A little while later they were walking back to the car and Seto hoped that he would know a little more about Joey's intentions by the end of the evening. Joey had mentioned that he wanted to talk about the letter somewhere more private. Seto drove silently towards his mansion. He was deep in thoughts and just hoped that Joey didn't just want to use him for some publicity here in Japan. He clearly already was more on the news, thanks to the rumours. Seto also wondered about what he should do, if that was the case. The first feeling would be to tell him to go to hell. Seto still loved him and he was sure that it would hurt, if Joey cared so little about his emotions that he would just use him. But on second thought, if he played along, Joey would be going out with him to fuel the rumours and Seto could try to use those situations to get closer to his blond puppy.

On the way there, Joey's phone rang once and he got it out to look at the screen with a smile. "Finally,"he mumbled.

"What is it?" Seto asked curious.

"Just a massage from Mai," Joey said. "She got a contract for a great role in a movie."

"How nice for her," Seto said and thought _and how nice for me, that will keep her too busy for her boyfriend for a while. _

"Yeah, let me just answer her." Joey said with a smile.

"Aren't you sad?" Seto asked. "She won't have time to see you, if she is on set all the time."

"Who cares?" Joey said, while Seto drove up to his mansion and stopped the car right in front of the main entrance. He would need the car again to drive Joey home anyway. "She can consider me caught and everything is fine."

Seto stared at him, while Joey got out of the car. "I'm afraid you lost me." Seto said, walking up to the entrance with Joey. Happy already, that Joey didn't seem to care that Mai wouldn't be around much in the nearer future.

"I mean this," Joey said and surprised Seto again by suddenly grabbing his tie and pulling him closer, just before Seto could feel Joey's lips on his own. "And now get inside to talk."

The door was opened for them by a maid and Seto walked in after Joey. "Would you please explain to me what you're up to?" Seto asked, once inside. He really didn't get what was going on.

"Certainly." Joey said, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, now shoot." Seto said, unsure if he should be happy that Joey kissed him or mad, because he probably just did that for publicity. Ever since that first picture in the press there were some journalists in front of the Kaiba mansion and the kiss was sure to be all over the news.

"It is quite simple really. The press was recently starting to get on my nerves, because I was never seen with anyone other than my family, they were really starting to bug me a lot." Joey started to explain, "And at that time I met Mai again, just a few weeks before I came back. She asked me if I could help her to get a job as an actress and I offered to let her play a part in my next video and get her some extra attention by playing my girlfriend. It helped her and also got the press off my back."

"You weren't dating her?" Seto asked incredulous.

"Nope," Joey said. "And because she has her job and the press will just start bugging if we can't see each other and still don't get grumpy about it, I´ll let her catch me cheating on her and that way I pump up my bad boy image and she is the little actress that needs support and a lot of girls that got cheated on will be on her side."

"So you only kissed me, because she needed to catch you cheating and is too far away to catch you, unless it shows up in the press?" Seto asked, still finding it hard to believe how calculated Joey had gotten.

"Sort of," Joey said. "But I also hope that I won't stay single. That is if what you wrote still counts?"

Seto took his hand and said: "Let me show you something."

Joey followed him through the halls of the mansion, this time being the one that was wondering what was going on and what Seto was up to now. He just hoped that he wasn't the one that was too late now. But even if he was, he wouldn't regret what he had done.

Seto led Joey inside of the room he had made for him and Joey stared and looked around. On the nightstand was the duel disk that Seto had created just for Joey, right after he had gotten the letter from him and found out that Joey would be gone for a few weeks to see his mother. Seto also opened the door to the music room, to let him see that too and Joey simply stared at first but then said: "Let me guess, you made this before you even knew that I wasn't coming back for a while?"

"How do you know?" Seto asked.

"As far as I know you," Joey said, "You found out that my place wasn't the best and wanted to help me. Like the knight in shining armour, saving the damsel in distress. You wouldn't need to make something this big, once you knew that I got rich myself."

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for." Seto said, "But I still would like to see you here more often than at your place. Even though it was nice, too."

Joey smiled at him and said: "That's why I didn't want to come back. Once I knew that you were looking for me, there were only two possibilities. Either you hated me and would make fun of me for ages, or you loved me back, in which case I was sure to end up like this. You would do anything to be my knight in shining armour, not thinking about how I would feel being a damsel in distress."

"I have to admit that I fail to see the problem," Seto said and watched Joey closely.

"The problem is that I didn't just want to be a burden." Joey said. "I love you, Seto. I always have and I never believed to have a chance. For a long time I didn't want you to know about my feelings, because I knew that I would never be able to be on one level with you. In the end I gave up trying to become something I wasn't. I didn't get good enough grades to make college and I still hadn't found a job by the time I graduated. But I also knew that it would never change that you were so much more than I was. By the time I flew away, I was sure that you didn't love me, but once I was there I started to wonder if maybe you did and when I found out that I could try to become famous, I wanted it to be with you. I wanted to have my own money and my own sort of power, so I wouldn't depend on you and could be more equal."

"That's stupid." Seto said, "If you're with me, you don't need that."

"I know." Joey said. "But I still wanted it. Honestly Seto, how would you feel, if you were treated like a damsel in distress? And don't tell me you wouldn't. I mean, look around you. You were getting me everything, hoping to charm me with it and getting me to stay with you. Is it so hard to believe that I'm just as proud as you are? I'm not satisfied to run the household for you, while you have your company. I needed my own thing and once I found it in my music, I wanted to at least try to give it a shot. I needed to, before I could come back and try to get with you again. I needed to do this to be able to stand right in front of you and tell you to your face that I love you, instead of sneaking you a letter and probably end up hiding in your shadow."

Seto watched him for a moment and then said: "Let's just assume for a moment that I get your reasons, and I have to admit that I might understand to a degree, but why didn't you tell me when you came back that you weren't dating Mai?"

"Because you're a jerk," Joey answered, without needing to think about it and smiled at Seto. "I didn't know for sure if you loved me or how much. Mai is a friend and needed that secret of ours, as much as I do and honestly, I didn't even tell my friends and you assume me to tell you, after all the fighting that was going on in the past? I just couldn't trust you at that time. But I trust you today. I told you the truth, even though you still can mess up my really hard worked on big bad wolf image."

Seto walked up to Joey and pulled him into his arms and whispered: "You're still my puppy."

"Wrong," Joey said, "I might have been a wolf pup back then. But I've learned a lot in the last two years."

Seto grinned and pushed him onto the bed within a second and was straddling him, holding his wrists over his head, "You're still my little puppy." And then he kissed the blond again.

"Dare to call me that outside of this room and I'll kill you." Joey said with a grin, as soon as his lips were freed for a moment. He didn't really care how Seto called him, as long as that proud dragon was finally his.

* * *

><p>Authors note: dancing elf, LovelyRose5001, .Lover, Leviathan of the Sea and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai for the review.<p>

Now honestly...who saw this comming? Seto didn't get rid of Mai...Joey did.

I hope you all liked it and thanks to everyone who read it all the way to the end and faved it or had the story on alert. And of course a very big thanks to everyone who wrote or still will write a review. *hug*


End file.
